Hide and Seek
by Roses of angels
Summary: Misaki and Usui are high school lovers. Usui is forced to go back to England since he is the next heir and he takes Misaki with him. Misaki gets kidnapped and some are even life threatening. Will that bring danger to Misaki's life? Will the love between the two lovers last?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've written here. Hope you enjoy my new fanfic!**

 **Misaki's POV:**

The bell rung as it signaled for school to end. I sat down at the desk in the student council room, my pencil was tapping the desk slowly. I was in deep thought. The door slid open quietly and there was footsteps coming closer towards me. I looked up to see a familiar face. The face of the alien pervert from outer space. I closed my eyes for a bit.

"How many times do I have to say this, Usui?" I asked.

"I'm still going to come back until you say yes", Usui replied smoothly.

"If I go with you, will you not bother me for today?" I asked.

"Sure", he said.

"Fine", I said, "I will go to the school festival with you."

Usui smiled.

"Then see you tomorrow", he said.

"Whatever", I said.

"Better dress nicely", he whispered.

He quickly left the room. I blushed. I leaned back into my chair. I swept my hair back and sighed. How did it end up like this? After a couple of hours later, I finished my work. Surprisingly, Usui didn't bother me. I got up.

"Good work today Prez", said student council members.

"Good work today guys", I replied.

I started walking to the Maid Cafe. I had work to do. I changed into my uniform and started to welcome people in. I started to wonder where Usui was. Not once has he interrupted. I looked at the clock. It was already time to go home.

"Ne Misaki", asked Satsuki, "I haven't seen Usui anywhere."

I laughed nervously and rubbed my head.

"Well, I made a deal with him", I said.

"Misaki-chan", teased Honoka, "I wonder what the bet was."

I blushed.

"Ah well look at the time! I should go on my way!" I exclaimed.

I quickly left the cafe. I walked home slowly. Usui still hasn't bothered me. I started to miss his presence.

"Baka Usui, going into my mind like that", I said softly.

I was near my home and I ran into someone. I backed up and bowed.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed.

"That's the first you've apologized to me", Usui said.

I looked up and saw Usui.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I missed you", he said.

"I told you not to bother me", I said.

"I'm not bothering you", Usui said smoothly, "Plus…"

He came closer to me.

"I interrupted your mind?" he asked softly.

I started to blush.

"PERVERT!" I exclaimed.

I pushed him away.

"A..as i...if!" I exclaimed, "Miss a perverted alien?!"

I started to laugh nervously. I opened my gate and went through it. I paused and relaxed. My face was burning.

"You better go home", I said, "Tomorrow I promised you to go to the festival with you."

I stood there for a second and then turned.

"So you should get some sle-" I started to say.

Usui disappeared. I blinked. Was I dreaming? I got a message from my phone. I looked at it.

" _See you tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you when you wake up."_

I shut my phone quickly and bit my lip. My heart was pounding so much. I didn't know what I felt. Was I falling in love? I sighed and leaned against the front door.

"What are you sitting there for?" Suzuna asked.

I jumped up quickly.

"S….suzuna!" I exclaimed, "No no it's nothing! I'm just tired!"

She looked at me with a blank face.

"Well, Shintani was here a 30 mins. ago", she said.

"Shintani?" I asked, "Why?"

"He wanted to drop some fruits off", she said, "He got it from his grandparents."

"I see", I said, "Well, I'm going upstairs to study."

"Want me to bring in fruits for you?" she asked.

"No, I'm good", I said.

I walked up slowly and sighed. Tomorrow was a big day. I sat down to study, but the thought of dressing nicely bothered me. I got up and went to the closet. I started looking for good clothes to wear. What do I wear? Should I wear a dress? No it was too unlikely of me to wear one. I slapped my forehead and sighed. I laid down on my bed. Let's just wait till tomorrow to come. I laid on my back and closed my eyes.

When I woke up, I quickly got out of bed and took a warm shower. I dressed in a white button up shirt with a creamy sweater over it, worn light blue jeans, and sneakers. My fashion sense is the worst, but I thought I did a pretty good job. I tied up my hair and looked in the mirror. A blush of red came over my face. I slapped myself and looked in the mirror again. Just go on this date and get it over with. I grabbed my purse and went downstairs. When I opened the door, Usui was waiting for me. I jumped back.

"Good morning, Prez", he said smoothly, "You're looking pretty today."

I looked up and down his clothing attire. He wore similar clothing as mine. I blushed deeply.

"Oh Prez", he said again, "We're matching!"

I was in shock.

"H..how did you know I was wearing this?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I guess telepathy works after all", he said smiling.

I sighed and walked past him.

"Well, are we going or not?" I mumbled.

"Hai hai", he replied.

We walked in silence to the school where the festival was hosting. Surprisingly there were a lot of people that attended the festival. We walked around a bit. He nudged me

"Do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Yes I would like some", I said.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to a takoyaki stall. My heart started beating crazily. He was holding my hand. My face turned red.

"May I have two serving of takoyaki?" he asked politely.

"Hai hai!" exclaimed the student.

"I'm going to pay for you Pre-", he said turning to look at me.

He paused and stared at my red face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y...y..yes!", I exclaimed.

"Are you hot?" he asked, "Do you need water?"

I quickly pulled my hand from his grasp. I held my hand as if it got burned. Usui smirked and turned around to pay for the food. I glared at him angrily. I looked at my hand until I heard a familiar voice. A very high pitched excited voice. My heart started to beat quickly. It couldn't be them right? I turned to see Sakura and Shizuko walking closer to me. I started to freak out. If they saw me with pervert Usui on a date, they would start teasing me! Usui turned around with the takoyaki.

"Prez here is the takoya-", he started to say.

I quickly grabbed my food and grabbed his arm. We started to run to the inside of the school. Usui looked at me while I was breathing in and out hardly.

"Something wrong Prez?" he asked.

I looked at him and looked down.

"You saw them didn't you?" I asked.

"Sakura and Shizuko?" he asked.

"How did you-?" I started to ask.

He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I did see them when you were pulling me towards the school", he said.

He leaned his hand right next to my head and came close to me.

"Prez", he whispered, "You dragged me here. Does this mean something?"

I blushed and slid downwards.

"No", I mumbled.

"So what they see us here?" he asked.

"I don't want them to know that I'm with you!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's..embarrassing that I'm going on a date with you because I lost a bet", I said blushing.

Usui chuckled softly and took my hand. He kissed it gently.

"Well", he said, "If we are on a date that means you're my girlfriend."

I looked at him blankly and pulled my hand back sharply.

"N..N….no!" I exclaimed.

Usui laughed softly.

"Come on", he said laughing, "Let's go more into the school."

We walked more through the school. There were many girls that asked Usui for his number, but he waved them off. He whispered something that made the girls look at me with jealousy. I kinda guessed of what he said. That I was his girlfriend, but I was gonna let that slide. I lost a bet, so I have to put up with it. When we went to the ending of the hallway, there were a bunch of couples in line.

"Would you like to play the Love Trial?" they asked, "It's only 500 yen!"

Usui looked at it and smiled.

"Sure", he said.

"W...what?!" I exclaimed.

"Come on Ayuzawa", he smiled, "Let's have some fun."

I blushed and looked at him annoyed.

"F...f..fine", I said.

We went to put our stuff in the small lockers they provided for us. Usui came close to me all of a sudden and took off my bow. He arms around my neck.

"U..usui?!" I exclaimed confused.

"Stay still", he whispered.

I closed my eyes as he came closer to me. I felt something cold wrap around my neck I opened my eyes and touched my neck. It was a necklace.

"They said you needed that for proof that you are in the game", he said.

I nodded. We walked to the entrance of the game.

"Welcome to Love Trial!" exclaimed the host, "This challenge is where you test how fast you can finish the challenges with your partner! The rules of the games are timed and you have to be holding hands the whole time!"

"What?!" I exclaimed, "Holding hand?"

"Come on Ayuzawa", said Usui, "Let's do this for fun."

He held out his hand.

"Ayuzawa", he said.

I slowly grabbed his hand. His grip was tight against mine and they were warm. As the game started, he turned to me.

"Don't slow me down, Ayuzawa", he said smirking.

"AS IF!" I exclaimed.

We ran quickly down the hallway.

"Since this is a school, shouldn't we be walking?" Usui called out.

"Since this is a game it doesn't matter!" I exclaimed.

We ran to the first station quickly. I showed my necklace to the helper.

"Here's proof!" I exclaimed.

"I could've gotten here in 1 minute", Usui said.

"I could've gotten here in 30 seconds!" I exclaimed.

"Will you please explain the game?" asked Usui.

"Well, you have 10 mins to eat this entire bowl of ramen!" said the girl that hosted the station.

I sat down and picked up the chopsticks.

"This will be easy!" I exclaimed.

I froze. I realized that I was right handed and I was holding Usui's left hand.

"Umm", I said, "Is it alright to let go of my partner's hand?"

"You will be disqualified", she said happily.

I groaned while Usui took the chopsticks from me. He took some ramen and held it out to me.

"Say ahh", he said teasingly.

I blushed as I opened my mouth the get it, but Usui pulled it back.

"Ah", he said, "Come on, Prez. It's right here!"

I started to get really annoyed. I started to eat the ramen at top speed as Usui teased me greatly. After that we quickly ran to the card table. There we dominated the card master. We moved on to the ping pong table. We dominated that game too.

"I can't help that I'm strong", I said, "I think I used too much strength on the ping pong ball."

I heard rumors and whispers surrounding us. We went to the last station.

"You have to find the balloon that says lucky and you have to pop it under 5 mins", said the host, "Good luck!"

We walked to the pit where there were balloons. We started searching. Usui just stood there staring at me while I was searching.

"Maybe I should tell her today", Usui mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing", he said.

"Stop standing there and help me", I said.

I saw a pink balloon that said lucky.

"I found it!" I exclaimed.

I reached out to grab it, but it was out of my reach. I pulled on Usui's hand and grabbed the balloon.

"I found the balloon!" I exclaimed happily.

I looked up at Usui and stopped. He had a look of love in his eyes. I blushed.

"W..what?" I asked.

He grabbed the balloon and put it between us.

"Time to pop it", he said smoothly.

We popped the balloon and the game was over. We won tickets where we could get a very nice treat for us. I looked at the ticket as I was walking out of the school.

"That was fun", Usui said happily.

We sat down on a bench. The night was soon to come. I thought to myself. I looked at the ticket. Well we did have to use them. Plus I wanted to be with him more. I just had fun being with him. I looked at him.

"Want to go home?" he asked.

"W...w...would it be p..possible", I said, "T...to stay here for the rest of the day?"

He looked at me astonished.

"I mean, I don't want these tickets to go to waste!" I exclaimed blushing, "I..if you don't want to go then that's fine! I'll go all by myself!"

"I'll go", said Usui, "We won the tickets so let's use them."

"Y..Yea", I said.

We walked inside the school again. We were taken to different rooms. Apparently the tickets were used for dressing us up in costumes and making us look pretty. I looked at the dress as they started tying my hair.

"You have such soft hair!" exclaimed one student.

"Oh thank you", I said.

She took a step back satisfied and smiled.

"There we go", she said, "Your Romeo is waiting for you outside."

"Thank you", I said.

I walked to the door and opened it. There was Usui waiting for me there. I looked at him blushing. Usui looked at me surprised. The look in his eyes were soft.

"Well, you look beautiful Juliet", he said softly.

"S..shut up!" I exclaimed.

Usui laughed.

"Apparently they're doing a bonfire and fireworks in a few minutes", he said.

He turned and started walking. He led me to a classroom.

"This would be a good place to see the fireworks", he said.

My heart started beating quickly.

"Are we allowed to be here?" I asked.

"As long as we don't mess it up", Usui replied.

I nodded and scootched myself over to his side.

"What's wrong?" asked Usui.

"N..nothing", I replied.

"Then we can go to a closer place to watch then?" he asked.

"A...are you holding back?" I asked.

Usui looked at me and started walking towards me.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

I backed up to the window's edge and looked down. Usui put both of his hands next to my hands and looked at me.

"I'm just curious", I answered.

"Then will you answer my questions?" he asked, "Are you nervous?"

"N..no", I said.

"You're stuttering", he added on, "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm n..not!" I exclaimed.

"Why is it all of a sudden you care about me?" he asked.

"Because I do!" I exclaimed.

"Are you the one that's holding back?" he asked.

I stared at the floor wide eyed. I realized that I was holding back. I was speechless, the questions he asked were cornering me. I wanted to tell him my feelings but I just couldn't. I wanted to tell him everything. I felt a hand on my head.

"Sorry", he apologized, "I went a bit too far."

He turned around and started walking to the door.

"I've been holding", I said quietly.

I grabbed hold of his hand.

"I've been holding", I said a bit louder, "I don't know why it has to be you, but everytime I'm near you my heart just speeds up. When you leave I feel lonely and when you're near I feel happy."

"Wait", Usui said, "Slow down. What are you saying?"

"Why is it that you tease me so? Why is it that you annoy me so much, yet you always make my heart run? I know that you're a pervert alien, but I want to think of you as more. Why is it that I get nervous around you?" I asked, "Why is it that you make me so confused in how I'm feeling."

Usui looked at me surprised.

"I wanted to hold hands with you for so long", I said.

Usui looked at me surprised.

"Prez", he said softly.

I looked down. Tears were about to fall down my cheeks. Usui took a hold of my face and lifted it.

"I only tease you because your expression surprises me", he said, "I do all these things because I want to see the reactions that I think that you may make. I want to protect you, I want to be with you, but I'm always not sure if you do have feelings for me or not. I know that I can be selfish once in awhile, but I want to just have you to myself."

He wiped the tears from my eyes.

"The reason why I like you is because you're different from other girls", he said, "You take control and protect people. You save them no matter what the risks are. You do your best no matter what you do. No matter what, you never give up. You try to beat me, but I end up beating you instead, yet you keep going on and on."

He came close to my lips.

"I can't even hold myself back right now", he whispered.

The fireworks began and I looked at them quickly.

"The fireworks are starting", I said.

We stood there in a minute with silence. He held my hand and pulled me towards him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and put his forehead against mine.

"Misaki", he said softly.

I looked at him and his lips pressed up against mine. My eyes closed. That night was the best night of my life. As we were leaving the room, Usui whispered in my ear.

"I love you", he said.

I blushed.

"I hate you", I replied.

Usui chuckled happily as we held hands towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! I hope you're enjoying this fanfic! It's been a while too and I've been a bit busy with ACT but as soon as that is finished, I'll be back on my feet again~^^**

 **Misaki's POV:**

As one year has passed, it was my senior year. The winter air had brushed up against the trees as the trees were naked without their leaves. I sat down in the chair and focused on my work for the student council. Everything was quiet until the door opened. Usui came in and stood over me. I looked up at him confused.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Misaki", he whispered, "There will be guys that will be coming for me. If they come in here, I want to keep your defenses up."

"Why are you bringing them with you?!" I exclaimed, "You're dangering the school!"

"I'm just kidding", Usui said, "They're waiting outside. I'll guide them away from the school."

"You better", I said.

Usui kissed my head and quickly left. I started to worry. Was Usui in trouble? After school, I didn't have a sight of the people that Usui was talking about. As I left the school campus, I started walking towards the cafe. A group of men in suits approached me. I put my guard up.

"I heard that you're Usui's girlfriend", said one person.

"And?" I asked.

"Would you come with us quietly?" he asked.

"No", I said, "I need to go to work."

"Then do you possibly know where Takumi is?" he asked again.

"Is that your business?" I asked.

"Yes", he said, "We have some things to discuss."

"I'm not telling you", I said.

I kept walking on, but one of them grabbed my arm and pushed me back.

"You will come with us no complaints", he growled.

"In hell I would", I said.

One man grabbed my arm, but I ducked under and flipped him. Another man came at me, but I jumped out of his attack and jammed my knee in his stomach. I backed up and looked at them.

"Boss", said one, "What do we do?"

"Do whatever you can to bring her in!" exclaimed the boss.

All of them attacked me at once. I was so glad I learned aikido. I fought them off one by one, but one man punched my stomach and I fell the floor gasping for air. They started to come for me, but a figure appeared in front of me. He had yellow hair. I looked up and saw that it was Usui. I tried to get up, but the pain in my stomach was killing me. I blacked out before I saw anything happen. When I woke up again, I was face to face with Usui. I jumped, but I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Usui slowly pushed me down.

"Don't strain yourself", he said.

He looked upset. I looked at the table to see some porridge. The flavor of the smell was amazing.

"Prez', he said, "Do you want to eat?"

I nodded. He held out the spoon. I was going to take it from him, but he pulled back.

"May I feed you?" he asked.

I fell back and opened my mouth. I was too tired and in pain to do anything. He fed me till I finished it all.

"I'm sorry", he said suddenly.

"Sorry?" I asked, "For?"

"I didn't come in time to save you", he said, "I should've saved you then. The people who were there were going after me and wanted to keep you as hostage."

He looked down and sighed.

"I'm such an idiot for letting you go like that", he said.

I poked his head.

"Don't beat yourself up because you didn't save me", I said, "Sure I'm a woman, but that doesn't mean that I can't protect myself."

Usui started laughing.

"W...what?" I asked.

"I never thought you would react to this", he laughed.

"Well at least I could fight back", I mumbled.

He laughed and came close to kiss my head.

"You are just amazing, Ayuzawa", he said.

I blushed and tried to push him away. My strength was weak.

"Ayuzawa", he said, "Can you not push me back? Do you not have strength?"

"S..shut up!" I exclaimed.

"That means", Usui started whispering, "I can do anything to you then?"

I blushed and somehow I had the strength to push him back quickly.

"I see you still have strength", he laughed.

After that incident, he took my home the next day. My mom was worried and she thanked Usui for taking care of me. Then she took him aside and talked to him quietly.

"Oneechan", Suzuna said.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah", I replied, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes", I said.

She poked me in the stomach and a sharp pain went up my body. I hurled over grabbing the wall for support.

"S...s...suzuna", I said weakly, "I can't heal that quickly."

"Sorry", she apologized quickly.

She helped me go to my room.

"Oneechan", she said, "I'm going to go to a competition for school tomorrow."

"Oh?" I asked, "How long will you be gone?"

"A week", she said, "Mom's coming with me so you'll be at home alone."

I nodded.

"That's fine", I said, "Good luck though."

"Thanks", she replied.

I took a long nap that night. The next morning, I smelled great food. Did they not leave? I looked at the clock. It was one o clock. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to see who was cooking. I put my back against the wall and inched my way to the kitchen. I took a peek to see Usui there cooking.

"U..Usui!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to have you come to my house for a week", he said.

"W...why?!" I exclaimed.

"Your mother asked me to", he said, "She said she was worried that you might've not been able to cook for yourself."

"I..I can cook for myself!" I exclaimed blushing.

"Mhm sure", Usui said while cooking, "Sit down."

I sat down at the table and looked at the food. There were a lot of great side dishes.

"What time were you here?" I asked.

"At 8 am", he said.

"What were you doing all this time?" I asked

"Well", he said, "I cleaned up the house a bit. I went into your room too."

"YOU SAW ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Yes I did", he said, "You looked pretty calm. I was doing that for a few hours. Then I started cooking."

I leaned back in my table.

"How long will you be here?" I asked.

"Till your mom and sister come back", he said.

"Will you be sleeping in this household?" I asked.

"No, but your mother told me to take you with me to my place", he said.

I see that mother trusts him a bit too much. I sighed and rubbed my face. I needed to get washed up.

"I'll be back", I said, "I'll be washing up."

"Hai hai", Usui replied, "Do you want me to go with you?"

He turned and gave me a smirk. I glared at him blushing.

"S..s...stay away from the bathroom, perverted alien!" I exclaimed.

I quickly ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I leaned against the wall. My heart was beating quickly. The whole week I was going to spend time with Usui. I wondered how that was going to work out. I started washing up. When I walked out, Usui walked past me with a duffle bag.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Bags for you to put your clothes in", he said, "You should pack up after you finish eating. I'll leave these in your room."

He walked passed me as if nothing awkward was happening. I walked downstairs and sat at the table. The food smelled amazing. I don't know how Usui could be a great chef. I grabbed the chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu", I said.

I started eating. The food melted in my mouth. I was surprised how Usui could cook so well. I started eating more. The eggs were amazing. Usui came in and sat down across from me.

"Like it?" he asked.

"How can you be a great chef?" I asked, "Did you take cooking lessons?"

"Well", he said, "I guess I learned on my own. Since my adopted parents taught me how to cook in my free time."

"Y...you're adopted?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Ever since I was born, I was adopted", he replied.

I looked down and chewed on my chopsticks. He was adopted. He didn't feel the love that he would want from his real parents. Usui looked up from his food.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Oh..yeah", I said.

Usui sighed and picked up a rolled up egg and shoved it in my face.

"H...omph!" I exclaimed.

"If you're feeling bad for me, don't", he said, "I managed on my own and I will manage on my own again. I don't mind that I was adopted. I was already treated greatly and loved by my adoptive parents, but I moved out because I wanted to be successful on my own, so my parents had paid the apartment for me. I feel happy the way I am because you're in my life, Ayuzawa."

My face started to get red as I choked on the egg.

"PERVERT!" I exclaimed, "TRYING TO MAKE ME FALL FOR YOU WITH YOUR SWEET WORDS?!"

Usui laughed.

"There's the hot headed Prez", he replied.

I looked at him and sulked. After eating, we cleaned up and walked to his house. Usui opened the door for me and guided me to another room. There was a bed there.

"You can sleep on the bed", he said, "I'll sleep on the couch.

"T..thanks", I said.

He nodded.

"If you need anything I'm right outside", he said.

He put my stuff down and left the room. I sat on the bed. The whole room felt empty. There was a bed, a nightstand, and a desk in one corner. The window was large. It showed the whole city. I plopped on the bed and looked at the ceiling. There was a ring of the doorbell. I started to go out, but Usui opened it and told me to stay quiet and not come out of the room. I backed up and locked the door. I put my ear next to the door.

"Usui", said a voice.

"Gerald", Usui said dangerously.

"Is that how you greet your brother?" he asked.

"What else am I supposed to say?" Usui asked.

"How have you been the past 18 years?" Gerald asked.

"What do you want?" Usui asked.

"Come back to England", Gerald said.

"Why?" Usui asked, "I'm pretty sure I told you that I don't want to go."

"Grandfather wants you to take the inheritance when he dies", Gerald replied.

"Why not you take it?" Usui asked.

"Well, as you can see, my condition is really poor at the moment", Gerald said.

"I see that you haven't stopped smoking", Usui said.

"Guilty", Gerald said laughing, "Well, you have a couple of weeks before you come with us to England."

"No, I believe I want to stay here", Usui said, "You can't force me to leave here."

There was a long silence.

"You don't want to go to England?" Gerald asked.

"I have no intention to", Usui said, "I plan to live my life the way I want to live my life."

"Why?" Gerald asked, "Because of her?"

"Not because of her, but because of my dream and life I want to spend here in Tokyo", Usui said.

"Do you want her to be in danger?" he asked.

"I'll protect her till the end no matter what", Usui said, "You take her away from me, then I shall find you no matter to save her."

There was another long silence.

"I'll give you a couple of days to think about it", Gerald said, "And I'm leaving."

I heard a door close shut. I pressed my ear against the door a bit more. Was he done talking? The door opened quickly and I fell forward, but Usui's arms grabbed me first. He embraced me tightly.

"Sorry", Usui apologized.

I was loss in words.

"Sorry for?" I asked.

"I think I have to do what Gerald says", Usui said.

I pulled back and looked at him.

"Then so you shall", I said.

Usui looked at me a bit surprised.

"What?" He asked.

"You will get your ass to England and show them what you're made of", I said sternly, "Show who's boss."

Usui bursted out laughing.

"W..what?" I asked.

Usui patted my head.

"You're cute Ayuzawa", Usui said happily.

I blushed and slapped his hand away.

"W...well I'm only just helping you in what you need to work on", I said, "I'm trying to push you so you won't give up."

Usui laughed and patted my head.

"Thank you", he said.

Later on in the day, Usui cooked me up an omelet and chicken. As he set down the plate, I felt as if I lost in cooking.

"Thank you for the meal", we both said.

We started eating. The juicy egg ran down my throat to my stomach. It tasted amazing.

"It's good!" I exclaimed.

"That's a good thing", Usui said, "I'm glad you like it."

Usui held out a spoon to my mouth with food.

"Ahhh", He said teasingly.

I looked at him with a stare. He touched the spoon to my lips. I opened my mouth to eat it, but he brought it back and ate it himself. I got annoyed and started chugging all my food down. I got up and put my plate in the sink, then walked over to Usui. I tackled him and we wrestled a bit.

"How dare you!" I exclaimed, "Tease me like that!"

Usui was stronger than I was. He ended up being on top of me. He gave me a long kiss. I started to get hot. I tried pushing him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"I know you like my kisses Ayuzawa", he whispered in my ear.

"GET OFF!" I exclaimed.

I pushed him off me as Usui chuckled. He collected the plates and took them to the sink. He started washing them. I quickly went to his side and pushed him off.

"Let me at least do this", I said, "It's what I can do."

Usui smiled and set the plate down. He nudged me a little bit.

"Let's do it together then", he said.

I blushed as we cleaned the plates. I slowly cleaned the bubbly plates and put them on the drying rack. I felt a bit awkward. We didn't talk for a while.

"Ayuzawa", he started to say.

I looked up at him and he touched my nose with his bubbly hand. I had a bubble nose.

"U...Usui!" I exclaimed.

I grabbed the soap from him and started to mark his face with soap. Usui laughed. To be honest, I had a good time too. We were wet with bubbles and water.

"More things to clean", Usui said laughing.

"You started it", I sighed.

I grabbed a mop and started to clean up the mess that we made. After that was all cleaned, I went into the bathroom to clean up. When I got out, Usui was sitting at the table doing his homework. I joined him. After a couple of hours, Usui put down his pencil.

"Let's go out", Usui said.

"Right now? I asked.

"Yes", he said.

"B...but I'm not done!" I exclaimed.

"Sucks", he teased, "Plus don't you have to work?"

I looked at the clock. I was about to be late. I quickly got up and grabbed a jacket.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO THEN!" I exclaimed.

We hurried out way in the cold towards the Maid Cafe. I ran in and got changed.

"Ah Misaki! Exclaimed my boss, "Right on time!"

"Yeah", I said huffing.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes yes", I said smiling.

I walked out and got ready to serve the customers. The door opened and in came Usui.

"Welcome back Master", I said without trying to let my anger out on him.

I led him to the table and slammed the menu a bit too hard. I walked away to greet other customers. After my shift was finished, I went to the changing room to change.

"Ah Misaki!" exclaimed my boss.

"Hai!" I exclaimed.

"Good work today!" she exclaimed, "You can take Sunday off. You know when you come back, I'm thinking of having the whole staff wear traditional clothing!"

My eye twitched.

"Ah..hai", I said smiling.

I walked out the door and sighed. I walked and bumped into someone.

"Sorry", I said quickly.

There was a laugh.

"Well, to see this girl here working at a Maid Cafe place?" asked a man.

He looked like those people that were rapist.

"Mind coming home with me?" he asked, "I can pay you more than here."

"No", I said shortly.

"Are you waiting for your boyfriend?" he asked soothingly, "You should ditch him and come with me."

He reached out and grabbed my arm tightly, but his grip was released when a hand slapped his dirty hand off of my arm.

"Don't touch my girlfriend like that", Usui said dangerously, "Unless you want to get some broken fingers."

"W...who are you talking you?!" the man exclaimed in rage.

"Get your dirty hands off of my girlfriend", Usui said angrily, "You will regret if you don't leave."

The man backed up.

"I'll get you for this!" he exclaimed.

He ran off leaving me and Usui alone. Usui let go of me and took my hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine", I said a bit amazed, "How did you get here so fast?"

"Well, I am your stalker", he said teasingly.

I blushed and looked down.

"Thank you", I said quietly.

Usui smiled and grabbed my hand and led me towards his house.

"Do you want to go to a cafe to drink some tea or do you want to drink tea at my house?" Usui asked.

"I just want to go to your house", I said.

Usui smiled.

"So you like staying home with me?" he asked, "We could do so many naughty things, Ayuzawa."

"Pervert Baka", I mumbled under my breath.

We walked home holding hands. I have to say, I felt as if I was falling in love with him more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 3 is up! Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Misaki's POV:**

Then next day, I woke up with loud crashing noises. I quickly got out of bed and ran towards the door. When I opened it, Usui was there looking all nice and clean and there were two guards on the floor groaning. His house wasn't harmed at all. There was no harm anywhere. I was amazed in how clean Usui made his fights. Usui looked at me and smiled.

"Ah just on time", he said, "Good morning, do you want breakfast?"

"I'm good", I said looking at the guards on the floor.

"Don't mind them", he said.

He grabbed both of the guards ankles and dragged them out of the door.

"It's nothing", he said.

"Did your brother send them?" I asked.

Usui didn't answer.

"Let's go out to eat shall we?" he asked.

Uusi grabbed my hand and dragged me towards outside to a cafe. We sat there eating.

"Usui", I started to say.

"Ayuzawa", he said, "Let's go to a bookstore, I need to buy some books."

We walked everywhere to different places. Every time I had tried to say something about what happened, he would either tease me or change the topic. I got frustrated. Once we came home, he opened the door for me. When he closed the door, I pushed him towards the closed door and leaned my hands on his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why are you avoiding my questions?" I asked, "What is it that you're hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding-", Usui started.

"Don't lie to me!" I exclaimed cutting him off.

Usui lowered his head in shame and sighed.

"I'm thinking of going back to England", he said.

My eyes widened a bit. The heaviness in my heart lowered me down. He was going back to England.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you would react and what you would say", he said softly.

I stood there, guilty. I didn't know that he was thinking of going back. Usui took my hand, but I quickly pushed away from him.

"I need some fresh air", I said quickly.

I walked out quickly without grabbing a jacket with me. I ran towards the park and sat on a swing just rethinking of what Usui had said. Tears started to well in my eyes and I wiped them quickly. He was going to leave without telling me. Just like how my dad left my family with a debt. I held tightly to the metal part of the swings and tried to hold in my tears. I felt a warm jacket over my shoulders.

"It's getting cold", Usui said.

"Thanks", I said croaking.

Usui sat in front of me and lifted my chin.

"Ah, the fearsome Prez is crying?" Usui teased softly.

He wiped away my tears with his thumb and looked in my eyes.

"Shut up, idiot", I mumbled wiping away more tears.

Usui chuckled softly.

"Guess I have no choice", Usui said.

He made me stand up and he hugged me tightly.

"You know you can cry it all out", Usui said.

I held onto Usui tightly and tears started dripping from my eyes like a waterfall. We stayed there for a couple of minutes. When I calmed down, there was a big wet spot on his jacket.

"Sorry', I said sniffing.

"It's fine", Usui said, "It'll dry eventually. Let's go inside."

When we went inside, Usui made tea and we sat there in silence. I never thought that I would end up crying in Usui's arms. I never cried as I got older. I was always a child that would lead the family in survival. Usui took a sip and put the cup down.

"Where should I start", he said.

"Hm?" I asked.

"The reason why I'm going back to England is that I don't want to cause any more trouble that would involve you", Usui said, "I want to protect you at the same time and not have you hurt."

I nodded.

"I understand", I said to him, "I would do the same thing."

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine", I replied.

"I wish I could take you with me", Usui mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing", he replied smiling.

"I'm going to wash up", I said.

"Hai hai", Usui replied.

I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My puffy eyes were very visible. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I walked out, Usui was on his phone calling someone.

"Yes, I'll be with her always", Usui said.

I sat down on the couch and watched him. Usui smiled at me.

"I'll make sure to take care of her", Usui said.

He paused.

"We'll come visit soon", he said, "Yeah, ok, bye."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Your mother", he replied.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She asked how you were doing and all", Usui said.

I nodded.

"She also said that Suzuna is doing great in the competition. She made it to the second round", Usui said.

"That's great", I said.

Usui poured more tea into my cup.

"Thanks", I said.

We sat in silence again. Usui looked out the window. I looked at his facial features. He looked calm and peaceful. He looked as if he wasn't worried about anything.

A week later, it was winter break. As school ended, I sat in the student council room. I was getting everything done before I left school. Usui came in.

"Prez", he said, "What are you still doing here?"

"I need to finish this before I leave", I said, "Then I have to go to work."

Usui walked over to me and put his hand on the table. He leaned into me and came close to my face.

"Ayuzawa", he whispered, "I want some love."

I blushed and pushed him off.

"I need to finish this!" I exclaimed.

I started to finish up and then I got my bag and ran to the outside of school.

"W...w..well Usui I'll see you later!" I exclaimed.

I ran off leaving him in the dust. I ran towards the Maid Cafe. I stormed through the back door.

"Ah Misaki you're back", said my boss, "Usui's here in the kitchen."

I blinked. Usui arrived here before I did? I was convinced that he wasn't human. I got changed and started to greet the people.

"Welcome back Master", I said bowing.

I saw Usui as he was cooking food. He handed me a plate and he smiled at me.

"Misa-chan", he said teasingly, "Make sure to give this to them."

I blushed and grabbed the plate.

"O..Of course", I said.

I walked on and served to the customers. After my shift has finished, I changed and walked towards the door. Usui was waiting for me outside. It was pretty chilly too. He wrapped his scarf around me and rubbed my head.

"Let's go", Usui said.

"You're following me home?" I asked.

"Well, it is a man's job to", he said.

I rolled my eyes and walked.

"Come on then", I said.

We walked down the dark sidewalk. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my hand. I looked at Usui. He grabbed my hand.

"We're being followed", he said, "I want you to keep calm."

I nodded. There were footsteps behind us. We walked past my house and towards Usui's apartment. There were a bunch of guards there waiting for us.

"Usui", said a familiar voice, "Nice timing."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too Gerald", Usui said coldly.

Gerald came towards the light and we were surrounded.

"I told you I would come back again", he said, "What's your decision?"

"How can I tell if I'm being surrounded?" Usui said calmly.

Gerald signalled the guards to leave.

"I decided to go to England", Usui said.

"GREAT!" Gerald said smiling, "Then we have no time to-."

"But I'm going to take Misaki with me", he said boldly.

My eyes widened. I was going to England with Usui? Gerald scoffed.

"You can't possibly take her with you", Gerald said, "You never told her-."

"Already done and decided", Usui said, "Her mother gave permission and told me to take good care of her and protect her."

Gerald scowled.

"But I only have your ticket!" he exclaimed.

"Already bought it", Usui said, "That's called planning ahead."

"I see", Gerald sighed, "There's no stopping you is there?"

Usui smiled. Gerald started to walk towards the car.

"Then so be it", he said.

He got in the car and drove away. Usui breathed in and out.

"What do you mean I-", I started to protest.

Usui covered my mouth with his lips. I tried to pull away, but he brought me closer. I gave up and let him kiss me. As he parted, his head rested on mine.

"I already talked to your mother about this", he said, "She said that it was alright for you to go to England."

"But what about the school?" I asked, "Who's going to be the president?"

"I already have it planned and done", Usui said, "Yukimura says that he would take over."

"I hope that he can do his best", I said.

"I'm sure that he will", Usui said.

I looked down and sighed.

"Why is it that you're always one step ahead of me?" I asked.

"Because", he said, "I like to plan head and get what I want."

We walked home after Usui got his stuff. The chauffeur was there to drive us to the airport. I walked inside the house and started packing. My mother was talking to Usui. Suzuna came to my room with a good luck charm.

"Onee-chan", she said.

"Oh Suzuna", I said.

She handed me a red good luck charm.

"For you", she said.

I took it in my hands and smiled.

"Thank you", I said.

She looked down and nodded.

"I won it from a contest", she said.

I looked at her.

"That's great!" I said smiling.

"I'll miss you", she said softly.

I hugged her.

"Sorry", I said.

I felt hot tears fall down my shirt.

"Do you have to go?" she asked.

'I have to", I said.

I let go slowly. I wiped her tears and I saw Shintani come towards my room. He looked at me. I nodded at him. He nodded back at me. I walked towards him and hugged him for the last time. Shintani hugged me tightly.

"Take care of my sister", I said.

Shintani didn't say anything. I pulled away and walked down the stairs with my stuff. Usui was waiting there for me. My mother hugged me tightly.

"I want you to have fun there", she said, "And visit us too."

I nodded.

"I will mom", I said, "If I get a job there, I'll send money."

She smiled and shook her head.

"You don't have to", she said.

Usui came back from putting my luggage in the car.

"Ready?" he asked.

Shintani came down with Suzuna who was about to cry. Shintani looked at Usui.

"You better protect her!" he exclaimed, "Don't leave her ever!"

"I'm sure that I will", Usui said.

Shintani nodded. We walked out the door and towards the car. Suzuna ran and clung to my arm.

"Don't leave", she said sadly.

I gently pried her arms from me.

"I'm sorry Suzuna", I said, "But I have to go."

Suzuna looked down and Shintani came and wrapped his arms around her. I saw tears start to go down her face. I turned around quickly so that I wouldn't cry at the same time.

"Stay healthy alright?" I said, "Don't forget to take care of mom too. I love you all."

I got in the car and we started to drive away. I didn't look back. I felt heart-broken. When we got on the plane, tears started to form in my eyes.

"Ayuzawa", Usui said.

"I left them the same way how dad left us", I said sadly.

Usui wrapped his hand around my head and made me lean against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry", Usui said.

I started crying quietly. After a long hours on the plane, we arrived in England. We were greeted by guards and Gerald. I looked at Gerald with hatred. We drove to the mansion. It was like a castle. As soon as I stepped into the mansion, there was a loud greeting.

"TAMAKI" boomed a husky voice, "Welcome home."

I looked up and saw the darkness within the household. There was an old man with a scary face. He looked as if he was in a gang.

"Grandfather", Usui said quietly, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Duke Rachester!" exclaimed Cedric, "You mustn't move a lot!"

Cedric came to the Duke's aid and met eyes with me. He was that bodyguard of Gerald. He pointed at me.

"Why is that girl here?" he asked.

"I want to ask the same question', the Duke said.

"She's here as part of my conditions that I have for coming here", Usui said, "If she didn't come with me, then I wouldn't dare be here."

The Duke made a frown. He looked at me up and down.

"I never invited her", the Duke said.

"Ah", Usui said, "She is my fiance."

Everyone froze.

"Y….your fiance?" the Duke said stuttering.

"Yes", Usui said.

He took my hand and quietly slipped on a ring.

"She agreed to marry me", he said.

"You never said she was your fiance!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Well", Usui said, "I wanted to keep it a secret from everyone."

Usui took my hand and held it to his mouth. He kissed it gently.

"We plan to get married soon", Usui said.

The duke was surprised.

"Then we shall have a festival held here!" he exclaimed.

I was still shocked of what I was hearing. We were led to our rooms. As soon as the door closed, I started beating up Usui.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I exclaimed, "Me MARRIED TO YOU?!"

Usui grabbed my hand and pinned me on the bed.

"Calm down", he said, "Take a deep breath."

"Explain!" I exclaimed.

"Ayuzawa", he said, "I had no choice. I didn't want you kicked out. You can stay here as long as my grandfather knows that I plan to marry you. Would you rather have me marry someone else?"

"You didn't propose properly", I said calming down blushing.

Usui smiled.

"I know", he said, "I'm sorry that it's not the best proposal, but I want you to know that I love you and that I always want to be by your side, I never want to let you go. I want to be able to protect you when you're with me."

"I want to be protecting you", I replied.

Usui smiled and got on his knee.

"Misaki Ayuzawa", he said, "Will you spend your life with me until death?"

"What a weird way to ask", I mumbled, "But yes, I will."

Usui took out a ring from his pocket and slipped it onto my finger. I looked at the ring. There was a small pink diamond in the middle of the gold ring.

"It's beautiful", I said.

"Good", he said, "Because I can't return it since I've had it for a while."

I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've had this ring ever since I started high school", he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my adopted mother gave it to me saying that I should find the right person to give this ring to", he replied.

"Which is me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You're the lucky woman", He said smiling.

I flopped on the bed and looked at the ring.

"Did you get one?" I asked.

"Of course", he replied, 'Will you put it on me?"

I got up and took the ring gingerly in my hand. I slipped it onto Usui's finger slowly and looked at it. It was just a gold ring.

"You're pretty good at choosing rings that suit me", I said.

"Well, I know you so well so", Usui said smiling.

:Do we have to at like lovers now?" I asked.

He nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me close.

"I'm sorry for taking you away from your sister", Usui whispered.

"It's fine", I said, "I'll come back and visit her. I know that she'll be strong. I'm sure she wont forgive me, but I know that she trusts me that I'll come back."

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter", Usui said.

A maid came in and bowed.

The Duke would like to talk to both of you", she said.

"Tell him we'll be there", Usui said.

She left. Usui got up and started to get undressed. I grabbed him.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"Clearly I can't dress like this to my grandfather", he said, "We need to dress nicely."

He came close me to me.

"Do you want me to help you?" he asked.

I pushed him away quickly and crossed my arms.

"I'll get dressed by myself!" I exclaimed.

Usui grabbed my hand.

"I want you to dress in this", he said.

He handed me a bag. I took it and walked into the bathroom. It was a simple, yet beautiful dress. It was a long blue dress with the front a bit shorter than the back. My back was exposed, yet it fit my figure greatly. I was surprised it fit me. I walked out and maids greeted me. They did my hair and make-up.

"You have beautiful hair!" exclaimed one maid.

"Oh thank you", I said smiling.

They put me on heels and walked me towards where Usui was. He was waiting for me. When I saw him, he was wearing a black vest. He saw me and his mouth parted a bit.

"W..what?" I asked.

"You're absolutely my beautiful wife", he said.

"S...s..shut up!" I exclaimed.

He held out and arm and we entered the Duke's study. The duke was sitting in his chair with a dark aura around him. His sharp eyes looked at me up and down and he nodded slightly.

"Sit", he said.

We sat down in the nearest couch.

"Takumi', he said, "I want you to explain to me."

"I'm getting married to Ayuzawa", he said.

"What family is she from?" he asked, "Don't tell me she's from the commoners that you've met back in Japan."

Usui didn't say a word.

"So she is", he said, "I forbid it!"

Usui's face got darker.

"You can not marry someone that's not from class!" he exclaimed.

"I can marry who I want to marry", Usui said.

"I forbid this marriage!" he exclaimed.

I got up abruptly. The Duke looked at me with dark eyes.

"Pardon me interrupting, but you cannot simply tell Usui who he should marry and who he should love", I said, "Sure I'm from a lower income class, but you can't just say that I can't marry him. I love him with my heart and I know that he loves me. It's his choice in who he wants to marry. No matter what, putting class first is just ridiculous!"

The duke looked at me with interest.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Yes", I said.

The Duke started laughing out loud.

"My you are interesting", he said, "I cannot win against you in a debate."

I looked down. The Duke sat down in an easy chair.

"Are you sure you want to marry my grandson?" he asked.

"Yes", I replied.

I looked over to Usui.

"I'm certain that I want to marry this man", I said.

Usui smiled. The Duke sighed and leaned back.

"I cannot stop you from loving him", he said, "Might as well make it happen."

Usui looked at his grandfather with surprise.

"I've gotten softer ever since Gerald has been diagnosed with lung cancer", the Duke said.

"I'll make sure that Gerald is up to health", Usui said.

The duke nodded.

"You're next in line", he said, "Make sure you do your job."

"Hai", Usui replied.

"As for you young lady", he said, "You will become a proper englishwoman and learn your role in this family."

"Hai", I said.

"You'll be having lessons with some people around the house", he said.

I nodded.

"Leave", he said.

We bowed and walked out of the room. I exhaled greatly. Usui walked on ahead. I didn't bother try and catch up. When night came, I laid in the bed while Usui was washing up. I looked at the ceiling. Would he teach me to be someone who I don't want to be? Usui came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. He came close to me.

"U..U..Usui!" I exclaimed, "What are you-?"

"Let me stay like this", he whispered, "Please."

I could tell the sadness in his voice. I stopped squirming and Usui wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my hand on his head and rubbed it.

"Everything is going to be fine", I said with warmth.

I felt a small smile on my stomach. I blushed and looked away. We stayed like that for the remainder of the night.

 **Usui's POV:**

As I was paying close attention towards how Misaki was sleeping. She was sound asleep. I touched her hair and moved some out of her face. She was a treasure to me. I kissed her forehead softly.

"I'll protect you", I said, "I promise."

Misaki mumbled something.

"Perverted alien", she mumbled, "Don't leave me…"

I was surprised. What kind of dream was she dreaming? As morning came, I carefully got off the bed and walked over towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got ready. As I came out, Misaki was still sleeping. I got dressed and looked at her. I kissed her head and left the room. I walked towards the dining table to get a grab of something to eat. Gerald was there eating with his guard. I sat down and started to eat.

"She's not awake yet?" Gerald asked.

"Well, she's tired since she arrived yesterday", I replied.

"I see", he said, "Well, grandpa wants to talk to Misaki during tea time."

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not sure", Gerald replied smiling.

He got up and wiped his mouth.

"I'll see you later on", he said, "I have a flight to catch."

I stared at him as he left. I finished my breakfast and took a walk outside in the garden. I picked out flowers and took them inside. I brought the flowers into our room. Misaki wasn't in the bed. I heard the shower running. I arranged the flowers and set them on the night stand. Miski came out with a towel around her. I saw her and blushed. Misaki looked at me and suddenly screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She exclaimed.

I turned my head quickly.

"Sorry", I said calmly, "I didn't notice you would finish showering right away."

"BAKA!" she exclaimed, "PERVERT ALIEN!"

She started tossing pillows at me. I was on the floor watching the wall.

"D.. 't look!" she exclaimed.

"Hai hai", I replied.

Misaki had a good body. She was muscular in some parts and had perfect skin. I was tempted to take a look. I turned around and saw the back on Misaki's body. It was smooth and looked silky. I wanted to touch it. She was going to turn around, but I quickly turned my head back to the wall.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Y...yes", she said.

I turned around and saw that she was wearing jeans and a shirt.

"Are you really going to wear that?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked, "Do I always have to wear formal clothing here?"

"Well, if you're having tea time with my grandfather, yes", I replied.

"I'm having tea time with your grandfather?" she questioned.

"Yes", I said.

"Then I should get changed", she said quickly.

She ran towards the wardrobe and opened it. She took out a white dress. I shook my head and walked towards her. I stood her aside and took out a dark red dress. I handed it to her.

"Wear this", I said, "In case if you spill."

"Thanks", she said taking it in her hands.

She walked towards the bathroom to get changed. I cleaned up the rest of the flower stems that I had cut off and walked outside. Gerald was waiting there for me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I was going to escort Miskai there", he replied.

"Sorry, but I shall be the one escorting my soon to be wife there", I said coldly.

Gerald gave me a smug smile.

"Alright then", he said, "You'll go to school with Misaki at night."

I nodded. I waited until Misaki came out the door. She looked beautiful. I walked her towards the garden where my grandfather was waiting.

"After you finish tea with my grandfather, we have night classes afterwards", I said.

"Really?" Misaki asked with her eyes shining brightly.

"Yes", I said.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, "I can study!"

I walked her towards the garden where my grandfather was. He looked at me and Misaki and nodded. I bowed and walked away. I knew that she would be strong. I turned to look at her, and she was proper and already doing her thing. I smiled and walked inside towards the library. I started to study the medic books. I wanted to be a doctor. As soon as I walked in the library, Gerald was there with a big stack of books.

"Oh you're here", he said.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Since you're going to be the next successor of this house, I need you to start learning of what you need to do", he said.

I sighed. I walked towards the desk and sat down. I looked at the millions of stacks. I had to sign them soon. I looked down and started to begin. It was a couple of hours later until the door opened. I looked up and it was my Gerald. He came in wheezing.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting up quickly.

"Misaki", he wheezed, "She's kidnapped."

"What?" I asked.

Misaki was kidnapped, but by who?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the awesome reviews! :) Here's chapter 4!**

 **Misaki's POV:**

After Usui left me with his grandfather, I've been feeling a bit uneasy with him. I looked at him as he looked at me with fierce eyes.

"So", he said, "I heard that you were the president of Seika High School."

"Yes sir", I answered.

He nodded with impressment.

"I see that you want to become a diplomat", he said.

"Yes", I said, "I do want to become a diplomat."

"Perfect", he said, "Throw that dream away."

Shock settled on me. I didn't understand why he would tell me to throw away my dream. The dream that I ever wanted to become. I gripped my hands tightly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because", he said, "You are going to be Takami's wife, and you need to learn how to be proper and support him like any other women."

"Excuse me, sir", I interrupted, "But I'm sure that I want to be able to get a job and support myself with what I enjoy the most. You can't simply just take away women's rights of what she wants to become. If she has a dream, then she shall go for it. You have no power to change the mind of a human of what they should be or become."

He looked at me with soft eyes and started laughing. His laugh sounded pretty scary to me. I took a sip of tea.

"What a good answer", he said, "So be it."

I nodded. He got up and walked away thanking me for joining him for tea. I sat in the chair for a while before going inside. I got up and started to walk back to the house, but a set of hands grabbed my arms. I was dragged out of the house and into a car. I started to struggle, but the power of the arms tightened around my arms. I winced. As I was forced into the car, they put a black bag on my head and I felt the car move. I even struggled. I felt a sharp pain on my sides. I winced and stayed still, clutching my ribs. I blacked out.

When the bag was removed from my head, I looked around. I was captivated in a room. The lights were dark and dim, yet the room looked pretty nice. I was laying in a grand bed. The room had a make-up dresser, a table with chairs, a bathroom, and a couch. There were no windows in the room. I heard the door open and when I put my attention towards the man who came into my room, a sense of realization came across my mind.

"You!" I exclaimed.

"Yes", he smiled, "Me."

"How did you find me? How did I get here?" I asked.

I got up quickly and got into my defensive mode.

"Well, the Duke made a deal with me and you're here", he said.

"Sorry", I said, "But I don't belong here."

"I can't let you leave, Misaki", he said smiling, "You belong to me now. I signed a contract with the Duke."

"I'd rather belong to a pervert alien instead of belonging to an idiot like you", I spat.

He looked at me with interest.

"There's the fire that I see", he said while whistling.

He snapped his fingers and a pair of guards came in.

"Do what you want with her", he said, "But mind her face."

He lifted my chin.

"She has to look presentable when she becomes engaged to me", he said slyly.

He walked out and stopped.

"Oh if I see a bruise on her face, or even a little scratch", he continued on, "It'll be the end for you."

The guards nodded. As the door closed.

I looked around scared. I didn't know how long I was going to be here. I needed to get out. At night, I couldn't sleep. I sat on the bed and stared at the guards. I felt as if I slept, they would do something to me. I needed to lay low for a while. As the days became weeks, I made sure what day it was. I made a simple plan in my mind, but every time I tried, my body would give out and they would start kicking me or hitting me. It was time to make a move. I stared at the guards. I didn't trust them at all. I got up, they got prepared if I were to do anything funny. One guard walked up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Sit on the bed", he said.

I wrapped my hand around his wrist and turned. I flipped him over and his head landed on the cold hard floor. I looked at the other guard and he came at me. As he shot out a punch, I blocked it, but I winced. He was wearing some thick metal around his hands. They started bruising my arms as I tried to block them .He shot out again and I quickly slid under his legs and punched a place where he would regret for spreading his legs. He froze and winced. I got up and lifted my leg. I slammed it down hard on the back of his neck. He fell forward and passed out. I walked towards the door and opened it up a crack. There was no one to be near. I walked out of the room and locked it right behind me as I left. There were stairs that led upstairs. I waked up the stone stairs quickly. My lungs started to burn. How many stairs were there to get to the top? When I finally reached the top, I opened it slowly. It was a grand mansion that I was at. There were flowers on stands that were there. I walked out slowly. I was sore, so each step I made was shaky. I heard voices coming from a room. I looked in a keyhole to see what who was in there. It was Tora, the Duke, and Usui!

"Do you possibly have Miss. Ayuzawa in your household?" asked the Duke.

"Misaki?" asked Tora.

"Yes", replied the grandfather.

"No I don't", he replied, "In fact, I haven't seen Misaki in a while."

"After I beat your ass", Usui said smoothly.

Tora turned red and coughed.

"Is she here?" Tora asked.

"Well, my grandson thinks that she is here", the Duke replied.

Tora laughed.

"No', Tora said, "She wouldn't even DARE step on my house grounds."

"Unless you kidnapped her", Usui said staring at him with sharp eyes.

Tora looked at him uncomfortably.

"Mind your manners", scolded the Duke.

"I wouldn't grandfather", Usui said coldly, "He has the love of my life and you're behind this all aren't you?"

The Duke looked at him surprised.

"How dare you say such a-", the Duke started to say.

"It's obvious that you would want Misaki to be away", Usui said, "Because she's not from our class. You plan to assign me up on a blind date or even an arranged marriage, but do you think that would make me not love Misaki?"

The Duke slammed his fist on the table.

"She is not here!" the Duke said, "You will mind your manners and stop searching for her! I contacted the police and they told me to just wait until they hear any news!"

Usui stood up.

"It's been 5 weeks!" he said angrily, "It takes them THAT long to find a person? That was kidnapped?"

"I will find her if it's the last thing I do", Usui said, "If you are against in who I want to love, then I will have to go against your plans and just return to Japan."

"SIT DOWN!" the Duke yelled.

I was going to open the door, but there was a shout.

"OY!" said a guard, "COME BACK HERE!"

I was startled and started to run. I kept running, but my energy was depleting. I got caught and was shoved into another room.

"I think you need to be disciplined to make you obey", said the guard roughly.

He pushed me to the floor and slammed his foot into my stomach. I coughed up blood and I felt light headed. He backed up his leg and was going to kick again, but the door slammed open and there was a crack. The man fell to the floor lifeless. There were a pair of black shoes. I looked up and it was Gerald. He knelt down and smiled.

"Found you", he said, "My you look terrible."

He picked me up and walked me to the room. Everyone was out the room staring as Gerald came towards them with me in his arms.

"I found her here", Gerald said.

Usui grabbed Tora's collar.

"What did you do to her?!" he exclaimed.

Tora started to get nervous.

"Um heh..well-", he started to say.

Usui landed a punch in his eye and Tora fell down. Usui walked towards him, but I didn't want Usui to be like that.

"Usui", I said softly, "No...don't do it."

Usui stopped and turned around. He walked towards me and took me from Gerald's arms.

"Thank you", he said to Gerald curtly.

Gerald nodded. He looked towards Tora.

"Well, I can report this to the police department and see what they will do with you', Gerald said.

Tora got on his knees.

"P..P...please!" he exclaimed, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Gerald kicked him away.

"Begging like a beggar?" Gerald asked laughing, "What pride you have."

The Duke looked nervous and mad. Gerald glanced at him.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you grandfather", he said.

Usui took me outside and into the car.

"Home please", Usui said, "Quickly please."

Usui took out his phone.

"I need a doctor to come to my house this instant", he said, "It's an emergency."

Usui ended the call and looked at me.

"You look like you haven't eaten for days", Usui said.

I stayed silent. I was in the midst of exhaustion and in pain. Usui wiped my hair away from my eyes.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, "I should've have been there with you."

"Don't be", I said, "I wasn't scared."

"I looked for you everywhere", he said.

I looked at his face. He looked sleep deprived. I was too weak to move.

"I'm glad you found me", I said weakly.

When we got home, Usui carefully got me out. The doctor said that I had some major bruises around my stomach area and that I was going to throw up for a couple of days. The bruises around my body would heal in matters of weeks and it was best for me to stay in bed. He told me to eat some soft and hot foods. When the doctor left, a maid came in to talk to Usui.

"The Duke has come back home and beckons you to come immediately", said the maid.

Usui nodded.

"Alright", he said.

He looked at me and brushed my hair.

"I'm going to be back alright?" he said, "Get some rest."

He got up to leave.

"Please clean her up carefully though", he said to the maids.

"Who's this?" asked a female voice.

"Maria", Usui said, "I don't have time for your lectures today."

"She looks really beat up", she said, "Did grandpa do this?"

Usui nodded. She pushed Usui out of the room.

"Well, you go on your way and I shall take care of her", Maria said.

Maria helped me get out of my clothes and into the tub. She washed me gently with sweet smelling soap.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Ayuzawa Misaki", I replied.

She smiled.

"May I call you Misaki-chan?" she asked.

"S..sure", I said a bit weirdly.

She smiled and kept washing my body.

"Sorry", she said, "My grandfather tends to do bad things."

"I noticed", I said.

"You're so cute!" Maria exclaimed.

She started rubbing her cheek up and down mine. I backed up quickly to the other side of the grand tub. I gripped my arms because they were in pain.

"Ah", she said, "Sorry! I love cute people!"

I nodded. I just wanted Usui back. After I got cleaned up, I was into new set of clothes.

"Let me get some food for you", she said.

She skipped out of the room. I laid in bed and let out a deep breath. Did this household contain such weird people? The door opened again and Usui came in with a small table. He set it on my bed and smiled.

"Hey", he said.

"Hey", I said back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine", I said.

"I made you some food", he said softly.

I looked over the table. It was simple and good. There was hot steaming soup along with some honey tea next to it. There was a sakura flower in the middle of the soup.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's corn soup", he said.

He gave me a spoon and I dipped it into the soup, but my hands were shaking. Usui took the spoon from me and dipped it into the food.

"Here", he said, "Ahhhh."

I looked at him blushing.

"I..I can do it myself!" I exclaimed.

"Apparently, you can't", he said, "So I'll take this opportunity and feed you."

He smiled. I looked at him.

"Want me to blow it too?" he asked.

"N..no", I replied, "It's fine."

I took a hesitant bite from the spoon. The soup overwhelmed my body with such warmth. It was good too.

"It's good", I muttered.

Usui smiled. The door opened again and in came Maria. Once she saw Usui, she pouted.

"You brought her food first?" she pouted, "I made her food."

Usui waved her off.

"Well, at least you made something on your own", he said, "You can eat it too."

Maria narrowed her eyes against him.

"I'm going to take care of Misaki-chan!" she exclaimed.

"Nope", Usui said, "Not on my watch."

Maria pouted more and left the room. After I finished all the soup, Usui laid me back in bed.

"I'm going to go take a shower", he said.

I nodded. He turned off the lights on his way to the bathroom. The moon was shining down from the balcony window. I looked at the stars in the sky. After a while, Usui came out with only a towel around his waist. I looked at him and blushed. He was half naked.

"P..p..PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" I exclaimed.

I started to throw pillows at him. Even though my bruises were killing me, I still couldn't see him half naked.

"Ayuzawa", he exclaimed.

"Put on some clothes!" I exclaimed.

I jumped out of bed and started smacking him with my pillow.

"Wow", he said, "Even though you're hurt, you have that much power left in your system?"

I kept hitting him with the pillow.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed.

"Ayuzawa!" he exclaimed, "If you keep doing that my-"

I felt something at my feet. I looked down and it was the towel. I looked at Usui and freaked out. I started throwing any object I laid my hands on.

"B..B..BAKA!" I screamed.

Usui quickly went back to the bathroom to get changed. I ran towards the bed and hid myself under the covers. My eyes were scarred. I rubbed my bruises as they were hurting me greatly. Usui came and sat on my bed.

"Sorry", he said laughing.

I got up quickly.

"It's not fun-", I started to say.

I was close to Usui. He looked at me with soft caring eyes.

"Sorry", he said smiling.

He put his head against my chest.

"I'm sorry for what happened", he said again.

"It's fine", I said, "You're not the one to say sorry to me."

"Then", he started to say, "May I sleep next to you since we're engaged?"

I froze on that comment and pushed him aside.

"N..No!" I exclaimed.

He came close to my ear.

"Please?" he asked.

"N..no!" I exclaimed.

I pushed him off. Usui laughed again.

"Hai hai", he said, "I'll sleep on the couch."

He walked over to the couch and sat on it.

"Will you be ok?" I asked.

"Yes", he said, "Why? Do you want me to sleep next to you?"

I started to blush.

"N...no!" I said with embarrassment.

I pulled the covers over my head and laid back down on the bed.

"Usui", I said.

"Hai?" he asked.

"T...t….t...thank...you", I said quietly.

I didn't hear anything back from Usui. I felt as if he fell asleep on me. My face felt hot when I touched it. I closed my eyes. I think he heard me? If he didn't, I guess I embarrassed myself. I was thankful that Usui had saved my life. I was thankful that Usui had came to save me. I wanted to repay the favor, but how?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 5! Thank you for your lovely comments! I really appreciate for you to read this fanfic and enjoy it!**

 **Usui's POV:**

When I woke up, I looked over at Misaki. She was sleeping soundly on the bed. The bruises on her hands still looked bad. I took her hand and kissed it softly. I got up and left the room. I slammed my fist to the wall. I've been searching for weeks and I couldn't find her. How could Gerald find her so easily. Gerald walked up to me.

"Another hole to fix", he said.

"Thanks for saving her yesterday", I said gritting my teeth.

"No problem", he said, "She is going to be your wife."

"I should've have been there to save her, but grandfather just made me busy", I said guiltily.

"Never let the Duke control you", Gerald told me, "Once he has control over you, he won't stop until he get what he wants."

I took a deep breath. The conversation we had yesterday still rang into my mind.

" _Usui", said my grandfather._

" _What is it?" I asked._

" _I want to say an apology", he said._

" _No", I said coldly, "You don't apologize to me. You apologize to her."_

 _The Duke stayed silent._

" _How dare you make a deal that involved a woman?" I asked, "Is she just some tool to you?"_

 _The Duke cleared his throat._

" _I'm leaving back to Tokyo", I said, "I don't want you harming her anymore."_

" _You can't go back!" the Duke exclaimed, "I need you here!"_

" _Well, you can't compromise with my conditions", I spat, "Then I have no interest in staying here if it involves someone that I love get hurt."_

 _The Duke got up._

 __" _Please don't leave", the Duke said, "Give me one more chance."_

" _I don't give people second chances", I said._

 _The Duke looked down._

" _I'm sorry", he said._

 _After a long time, I looked over to him and sighed._

" _One more chance", I said, "If you mess up then, I will really leave this household. Be nice to my fiancee and treat her right."_

" _I will", the Duke said._

I felt as if he would betray me again.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's doing fine", I said, "She still has some bruises."

Gerald nodded.

"Tell her that her private instructor will be with her later on in the night", Gerald said, "She missed a lot of material and she needs to catch up."

I nodded. Gerald walked away with pockets in his pants. I walked back to room. Misaki was up and she was rubbing her eyes. She looked around and saw me.

"Baka", she said, "What are you standing there for?"

Her hair was a mess.

"Ayuzawa", I said warmly, "Good morning."

Misaki got up and slowly walked over to the bathroom. She walked past me slowly. I looked at her as she walked in. She paused and looked behind.

"You better not come in here", she said dangerously, "I won't forgive you of what you showed me yesterday."

"Ayuzawa", I said smoothly, "You took it off for me while you were hitting me. I would never show you, unless YOU wanted me to?"

Misaki started to turn red. She pointed at me with embarrassment.

"W..w..well, don't come in here!" she exclaimed.

She slammed the door shut. I heard the water running. She would be taking a shower. I started to change my clothes. I noticed that she forgot her clothes with her. Was she planning to dress in front of me? Impossible. She wouldn't. The thoughts I had, I started to blush myself. I snapped out of it and waited till Misaki finished. The door creaked open and her head popped out. She was red in the face.

"Um", she said, "Do you mind handing me my clothes?"

"Why don't you come over here and dress up for me?" I said teasingly.

Misaki blushed.

"Give me my clothes!" she exclaimed.

"Hai hai" I said.

I gave her clothes to her and she quickly shut the door. When she came out, she was wearing a pale blue dress. Her hair was still wet from her shower. I started at her in amazement.

"W..what?" she asked.

"You look absolutely beautiful", I said.

She looked away.

"Haha of course!" she exclaimed.

I could see the bruises from her arms. I stared at them. When she noticed me staring at them, she covered her arms.

"I won't forgive myself for that day", I said to her.

"It's alright", she said, "The past is the past."

There was a knock at our door. The private instructor came in.

"Ah", he said, "Miss. Ayuzawa, shall we begin our lesson?"

Misaki had a bright light come into her eyes.

"Hai!" she said excitedly.

I walked out of the room and went to my own private lessons. I'm glad she loved studying. I walked into my study and was taught my lesson. I looked up at the clock. I was getting a bit bored. I already scanned through the earlier lessons because I got bored. I wondered how Misaki was doing. After I was allowed to leave, I walked down the hallways slowly. I saw Misaki's private tutor come down the hallway.

"Master Usui", he said, "She is just amazing! Such great knowledge of wanting to learn just excites me!"

I smiled.

"Well, Ms. Ayuzawa is always craving for knowledge", I bragged.

I opened the door and looked inside. Misaki was busy taking notes on the bed and reading the books.

"Dont you need rest?" I asked.

Misaki didn't look up.

"I missed a lot of things so I need to catch up", she said.

"You need rest", I said worriedly.

"I'll be fine. You can go ahead and sleep", she said.

I laid down on the bed and stared at her. She looked at me.

"Usui", She said ,"What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping", I replied.

"You're not sleeping", she said with a bit of annoyance.

"Ah Ayuzawa", I said, "I don't sleep until u do.".

Misaki gave me a dead stare. I looked away and laid back on the bed. Hours started to go by and she was still studying. She was a hard worker. After a couple of hours later, she closed her notebook and smiled.

"Done", she said.

She looked over me and froze. I was staring at her.

"Were you not doing anything for the last few hours?" she asked.

"Well, it is three in the morning", I replied.

"Go to sleep", she said.

She put her materials on the floor and turned off the lights. She pushed herself down under the covers.

"Ayuzawa", I said, "Are you allowing me to sleep next to you?"

"I mean", she started to say, "You are on the bed and I'm sure you won't be getting off of it anytime soon, so."

I smiled at her answer. I slid down under the covers and wrapped my hands around her waist. I could feel her muscles tense up.

"W..w..what are you doing?" she stuttered.

"I'm just holding you", I said, "I need something to hold on to."

I pulled her close to me and she started to squirm.

"If you keep on moving, I'll hold on to you more tighter", I said.

She stopped.

"Just wait till tomorrow morning", she said, "You are so dead."

"You know", I whispered, "Our wedding date is coming up in a couple of days."

Misaki was quiet.

"Right", she said.

"And you need to know some of the people that are coming to the wedding", I said, "Your mother will also be coming."

"YOU PLANNED AHEAD?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes", I said, "Yes I did,"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" she exclaimed.

I covered her mouth.

"You're too loud", I said.

She started mumbling.

"She's coming to the wedding", I said, "Along with your sister. I already paid for their airline tickets."

Misaki sighed.

"You're always one step ahead of me", she said.

"Well, all that's left is just for you to say 'I do' at the altar", I said.

"How did I even get into this mess?" I asked, "I'm too young to get married, I have a life that I want to achieve before marriage."

"It was the only way that my grandfather could let you stay with me", I said, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine", Misaki said, "I don't want to be separated from you anyways."

I smiled. I looked at the ceiling and took a big breath.

"Just a couple of more days", I said, "Then you shall be Mrs. Usui."

Misaki didn't answer. She fell asleep. I smiled and kissed her head. I closed my eyes awaiting for the next day to come.

 **Misaki's POV:**

The next morning, I woke up to see the sunlight in my eyes. I got up slowly and looked over to Usui. He wasn't there. I looked around for him. Where could he have gone? I got out of bed and got dressed. I walked out of the room and walked towards the garden. I took my study material with me so that I could get ahead. I walked towards the garden and saw Usui with the Duke and Tora. I froze. When they saw me from the doorway, the Duke waved his hand over towards me. I looked a bit confused. I walked over to them. Usui looked pretty angry.

"Ah Misaki", the Duke said smiling.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will you sit down for a minute?" he asked.

I sat down next to Usui.

"As you can see", the Duke said, "Tora made a great offer to Tamaki."

I looked over at Usui who was staring at the piece of paper in front of him. I took it and read it. It was an offer of giving me my sister back.

"What do you mean by this?" I asked.

"Your sister", the Duke said smiling, "Is here. In England, with Tora."

I looked at Tora.

"Is this true?" I asked.

"Hai", he said, "And I plan to not take her back to her home. Your mother sent her here because I offered her a great deal of giving Suzuna the best education there was in England."

"What?" I asked.

I gripped my fist tightly.

"This is the offer is for your sister to go back to Japan and not get married to me", Tora said.

I got up quickly, but Usui grabbed my hand.

"She's only a child!" I exclaimed, "You can't force her to marry you!"

"Our marriage is tomorrow", he said, "Unless you would like to take her place?"

My heart pumped quickly.

"Me?" I asked, "Take my sister's place?"

Tora nodded.

"All you have to do is just sign the paper", Tora said.

I looked over to the straight paper that was lying on the table. I looked over to Usui.

"May we have a minute to talk about this?" I asked.

Tora nodded. The Duke and Tora got up and left. Usui was silent.

"Usui", I said, "I have to save my sister."

"I know", he said, "But I don't want you to marry Tora."

"I know", I said, "Neither do I, but I need to save my sister, or else she will get forced to marry Tora."

Usui stayed silent. I took his hand.

"Please", I pleaded.

He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I don't want you to sign the paper, but if it means for you to save your sister", he said.

I looked at the paper. Tora and the Duke came back.

"Have you decided?" asked Tora.

"Yes", I said, "I will sign the paper."

Tora smiled wickedly.

I picked up the pen.

"But", I said, "When I sign this. I want to keep this document."

"Of course", Tora said smiling.

"And", I said, "I want my sister here at this instant."

The Duke nodded.

"She will be sent here when you leave", he said, "She will attend the wedding tomorrow. Your mother will arrive tonight and Usui will keep her company."

I took a deep breath and signed it. I showed them the proof and the Duke and put his seal on it.

"You will leave tonight", the Duke said, "The wedding will be held tomorrow."

I nodded. I got up and took Usui's hand.

"I will get packing", I said.

I dragged Usui to our room. I took out a bag and started packing. Usui stared at me with sad eyes. I packed up everything and looked over to Usui. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry", I said, "But it's to save my sister."

I was about to go, but Usui took my hand.

"Never forget, I will come and save you no matter what", he said.

He guided me towards the front of the house where my ride was. Suzuna was waiting for me along with my mother. She ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Onee-chan!" She exclaimed.

I hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"It's alright", I said, "As long as you are safe."

I looked up at my mother who looked away in shame. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's fine", I said, "Everything will be alright. Stay here alright?"

My mother looked at me and nodded. I got in the car with Tora and left. I didn't look back. I couldn't dare see the face of Usui. When I arrived at Tora's house. He led me to my room.

"You will be happy living with me", he said.

I stayed silent. I put my stuff on the floor and Tora took my face and pinned me on the bed.

"I can't wait to spend an eternity with you", he whispered.

I turned my face away. Tora got up and laughed. He walked out of the room. I knew what I put myself into. This was my punishment. The next day, I was sitting in front of a mirror. I was getting measurements on the dress that I was wearing. It was a long simple dress. The stylists started to do my hair and makeup. I closed my eyes. Today was it. I took a deep breath and clenched my fist. After I was done, I walked out of the room and towards the car. I got in and was taken to the altar. There were many people there waiting. Some faces that I didn't even know. I took a step out of the open door. Faces watched me as I entered the church. There were murmurs. I ignored them and walked into the waiting room. When it was time, I walked out of the room. There was a man there waiting for me. It was the Duke. I held in my anger.

"I shall be leading you down the lane", he said.

"No thank you", I said, "I'd rather go alone than a man who stole my sister and used her in order for me to break."

The Duke took my hand, but I forced it out. The doors opened and I walked down the aisle. Tora was waiting for me. I looked straight at him. I took slow steps. I saw my mother. Usui was nowhere to be seen. My heart sunk. I walked up to the alter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today, to unify these two lovers", he said.

I gripped the flowers tightly.

"If there are any objections to why these two may not be married, please say it now or forever hold your peace", said the pastor.

There was silence for a few minutes. The pastor looked around and nodded. I started to raise my hand, but the doors slammed open.

"I object!" I said along with the voice that followed with me at the same time.

I turned around and saw Usui. His clothes looked a bit ruffled, but he was still on point. Gerald came from behind and smiled. My heart pounded when I saw Usui walk down the aisle.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed the Duke, "Kick them out! They are disturbing the wedding ceremony!"

"I object to this marriage!" he exclaimed.

"Me too!" exclaimed Gerald smiling.

Suzuna got up and raised her fist.

"I object to this marriage!" she exclaimed

My mother also got up.

"I object!" she exclaimed.

I looked at Usui and started to walk down the stairs, but Tora grabbed my arm and made me turn around.

"You signed a deal", he said, "Continue."

I pulled my hand away from his grip. If it wasn't for the dress, I would've had his hand broken in two.

"Continue!" he exclaimed to the pastor.

"I'm afraid, I can not", he said.

"What?" Tora asked.

"There has been an objection, and they must be heard", he said.

Tora grabbed the pastor by the collar.

"I'm kind of in a hurry", he said.

The guards were attacking Usui and Gerald, but they looked calm in beating them. More guards came in and surrounded Usui and Gerald. They were surrounded. The guards captured them and started to drag them away. Usui looked at me and struggled to get out. Gerald tried to get out of their grips, but he was outnumbered. I walked down the steps slowly. No they couldn't be taken away. I had to go with the plan that I conducted.

"FREEZE!" I exclaimed.

The whole crowd looked at me. All eyes were on me. I had to stop this wedding, by myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello there! Here's chapter 6! I really thank you for the comments~^^ They're all so sweet and specific:) It makes me motivated to write more and more~ Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

 **Misaki's POV:**

All eyes were on me. I walked down the steps of the altar. I took out the contract that was hidden under my sleeve. I took it out and showed it to everyone.

"This was a set up by Tora", I said, "I have no intention of marrying this fool. He would marry my sister, but I had to stop him because she's a young child. So I took her place, just as they expected me to. The Duke along with Tora. Yes I'm from a low class, but that doesn't mean that love should be restricted from every class."

I looked over to Usui who smiled at me proudly.

"This contract is over", I said.

I ripped the contract into pieces and tossed it in the air.

"Plus", I said, "Getting married to my sister is illegal. She is underage."

Tora looked angry. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"You will marry me right this instant!" he exclaimed.

Usui punched Tora quickly and grabbed my hand.

"She isn't someone that you can play with easily", he said, "Remember?"

Tora looked up at Usui and rubbed his cheek. He got up.

"This wedding is still occurring", Tora said, "She is my wife!"

"Not yet", Usui said.

He held up my hand and there was the ring that was on there.

"I was engaged to her in the first place", he said, "You have no right to take away my fiancee."

"But it isn't your choice that she is yours!" Tora exclaimed.

"I agreed to marry Usui", I said glaring at Tora, "Yet you didn't even ask for my hand. You didn't propose, but forced me to marry you."

Tora gritted his teeth. The crowd started to get riled up. I looked around and smiled.

"If you will excuse me", I said, "I would want to get back home."

Men with black suits came in and grabbed both the Duke and Tora.

"You will pay the price of what you've done", Gerald said.

He walked over to the Duke.

"I can't believe you're too desperate to not even let your own grandson live a life that he wants to live", Gerald said pitily.

Usui took my hand and walked me out. I got into his car and we drove off.

"My mom and sister!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry", he said, "They are being escorted back to the airport to leave to Japan."

"But I didn't say goodbye yet!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but in this situation right now, you can't go back", Usui said, "Tora had left some of his people running around in different places just in case if something went wrong at the ceremony."

"So he planned ahead?" I asked.

Usui nodded.

"Right now", he said, "We need to get you to safety."

I looked out the window behind me. I was still in my wedding dress.

"Usui", I said, "I need to change."

"When we get to the house we can", he said quickly.

When we got to the house. We quickly got out and ran inside the house. There was the police force surrounding the front of the house just in case if someone came in to harm one of us.

I walked to our room and quickly got changed. Usui was outside waiting for me to get ready. I got out of my dress and changed into something more comfortable.I looked at the dress that I tossed onto the bed. I picked it up and ripped it with all my might. Sure it was a pretty dress, but I didn't want to see it again. Once I got out, Usui took my hand and we ran back outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a secret place", Usui said, "So that when the Duke comes we can be safe from both Tora and the Duke."

"Even if the police force is at the house, why can't we stay here?" I asked.

"I'm only in control of the house if the Duke isn't at home, but once he is at home, I have no control", he said, "He would tell the police force to capture us and find some excuse to have both of us arrested."

I nodded. We drove an hour and arrived at our destination. It was a bigger house. We entered the gate and walked towards the front of the house.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is where my foster parents are", he said.

"This is your house?!" I exclaimed.

"Surprised?" he asked.

"Y..Y..Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Are you falling in love with me?" he asked.

"I've already fell in love with you", I said, "Way before."

Usui smiled.

"You know you love me", he teased.

We walked up the steps and the door opened. Mr. and Mrs. Usui were waiting for us.

"Welcome to our humble home", said Mr. Usui.

"Thank you", I said bowing.

His mother hugged me tightly.

"It must've been hard on you", she said, "I apologize."

"It's alright", I said smiling, "I can handle it."

The maids of the house guided us towards our room. There were a lot of rooms in the house, I felt as if I could get lost in them. The designs were quite simple, yet beautiful. Who knew that the pervert alien would live in such a beautiful house. When I walked inside the room, I was taken aback. There was a big king sized bed with a nightstand next to it. There was a couch and some tables with chairs. Flowers were in vases on top of the tables. The balcony was big with relaxing chairs waiting for me to sit on them. The bathroom had a big tub with a curtain wrapped behind it. My mouth was wide open.

"Dinner will be starting at 7:30", said the maid, "Please don't be late."

"Hai", Usui said, "Thank you."

I walked towards the balcony and opened the doors. Fresh air came in and gently hit my face. This house was definitely beautiful. I plopped onto one of the relaxing chairs. It felt so comfortable to sit on them. Usui joined me.

"Like the view?" he asked.

There was a garden in the back yard. It was a beautiful sight. There was a huge pool along with a hot tub.

"My goodness", I said softly.

Usui smiled and laid back. I looked around the view in amazement. I went back inside and plopped on the bed.

"It's so comfy!" I exclaimed happily.

I looked around and checked out everything that was in the room. Usui was still outside relaxing. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Thank you", I said.

"Don't", he said with eyes closed, "I expect a reward from you."

I looked away.

"W...what kind of reward?" I asked.

Usui quickly got up and kissed me gently on the lips. He plopped back down on the chair.

"That", he said.

I got red and started to hit him with the pillow.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed.

Usui grabbed my arm and I winced. The bruises that I had were still healing. Usui let go immediately.

"Sorry", he said, "I need to be gentle with you."

"It's fine", I said.

He took my arm and kissed it.

"Every time I see the bruises, it makes me really mad", he said, "I'm mad at myself for not saving you on time. Even looking for you for days, weeks. I'm sorry. I can never let you go ever again."

Usui laid his head on my chest.

"Also, when you agreed to go to Tora", he said, "I was heart-broken. I didn't want to let you go. I wanted you to rip the contract before you agreed."

I looked at Usui and laid my head on his.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"Don't say sorry", he said gloomily, "I don't deserve an apology."

I patted his head.

"Sorry", I said again.

Usui fell silent. I stroked his head until we had to go and eat. When we arrived at the dining table, there was food already waiting for us. The smell of meat was so mouthwatering. We sat down at the table and Mr. and Mrs. Usui were waiting for us.

"So is this who you were talking about?" asked Mrs. Usui.

"Hai", Usui replied.

She smiled at me.

"Thank you for taking care of Takami", she said.

"Our boy has mostly been the quiet one at schools. I'm glad he met you", said Mr. Usui.

I smiled. I didn't know how to answer back.

"I heard you were the president of the school?" asked Mr. Usui.

"Hai", I said.

"She was mostly protecting the girls there", Usui said.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Usui asked, "That's really nice of you! Mostly the boys are school are so naughty sometimes. You have to grab them by the collar and be rough."

"She's very scary at school", Usui said.

I kicked Usui's leg and Usui smiled. After dinner, Mrs. Usui asked me to walk with her to the library. When we arrived, we sat down on a couch.

"Usui was brought into our home when we were asked if we wanted to adopt a child", said Mrs. Usui.

I looked at the baby photos that she had laid out for me.

"He was a quiet child when he was growing up", she said, "It was pretty hard for him to make friends because he was a shy boy."

Most of the photos of him were non-smiling. The only photos that of him smiling were photos at a very young age.

"He noticed that he was different from many people", Mrs. Usui said, "Hair color and eyes. Then we decided to send him to Tokyo. That was where we were born. He went there and started highschool there."

Usui had a pretty tough life. He lived all alone. I felt bad for him.

"But after he's met you", she said, "He won't stop talking about you when he came to visit us or when he sent us letters."

I gave an awkward smile.

"Oh really?" I asked.

She smiled.

"I'm glad that he's finally found someone that understands him and makes him smile", she said happily.

I smiled.

"I will always keep Usui happy', I said, "I'll take care of him."

"Oh that reminds me", she said, "He told me that you couldn't cook."

I blushed. I would get him later for this. Mrs. Usui took my hand and guided me towards the kitchen.

"I'll teach you some of the basics", she said, "Even though Takami knows how to cook, it's still good for you to learn."

"H..Hai!" I exclaimed.

"Let's start with something easy and start to learn how to make rice", she said.

As I learned how to make rice, I felt a special bond with Mrs. Usui. She was pretty sweet. Usui came in the kitchen with Mr. Usui.

"Something smells nice!" exclaimed Mr. Usui.

"I'm teaching her how to cook, dear", she said.

Usui came over to my side.

"How's cooking rice?" he asked teasingly, "Is it hard?"

My eyebrows twitched.

"Oh no it's great", I said, "It's easy to learn now that your mother has taught me. Here taste some!"

I scooped out a spoonful and held it out to him. Usui tasted it and smiled.

"For a newbie like you", he said, "It actually taste good."

I smiled.

"Really!" I exclaimed.

Mr. Usui took a bite and smiled.

"It's really good", he said.

I smiled with happiness. I was proud of myself. When the day was coming to the end, Usui and I walked back to our room. I plopped onto the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Usui", I said.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Did you have a lot of-", I started to say while getting up.

He was half naked and was about to take off his pants.

"W...w..WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm changing", he said.

"I..I..IN FRONT OF ME?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you weren't looking before", he said.

"G..G..GO TO THE BATHROOM AND CHANGE!" I exclaimed.

It made me flashback to the part where I saw something that I wasn't supposed to see from him. I covered my eyes. He walked over towards me and leaned into my ear.

"We're getting married", he whispered, "I'm sure you should get used to me changing in front of you. Even…..stripping."

I screamed and slapped him with the pillow as hard as I could. I heard and big thump and Usui fell to the floor. He started laughing.

"Such power", Usui laughed, "Hai hai, I'll go to the bathroom and change."

He got up and walked over to the bathroom and started changing.

"What was your question?" Usui called out.

"Well", I said clearing my throat while fanning my face, "I was wondering if you had any friends when you were younger."

There was silence.

"I don't really consider them as my friends", Usui said, "More of, "Oh he's the rich guy.""

"I see", I said, "Why didn't you try to get friends?"

"I was different from many", Usui said, "I had a hard time trusting too."

Usui came out and sat on the bed.

"But when you came along", he said, "I started to realize that people aren't that bad."

I looked at him and blushed. He kissed my cheek and laid on his side.

"I thank you for it", he said.

I looked away from his gaze.

"I..I see", I said.

I turned away from him and stared outside. Usui wrapped his arms around me.

"Tomorrow", he said, "We will go back to the Duke's house."

"What if he tries to separate us again?" I asked.

"He won't", he said, "I'm sure that Gerald will prevent him from doing that."

I nodded.

"Tomorrow", he said, "We will also see people from the other families. I'm sure they want to meet you too and congratulate us."

I nodded.

"So much to do in one day", I said sighing.

"Yeah", he said, "Try to get some sleep."

I nodded. I closed my eyes and slept.

 _I was at the altar. I looked over at Usui. He smiled at me as he said the words, "I do". I looked around and saw my mother and my sister. My dad was also there, wiping his eyes. I said the words "I do". Usui slipped a ring under my hand and smiled._

" _I pronounce you man and wife", said the pastor, "You may kiss the bride."_

 _I leaned in to kiss Usui, but the doors slammed open. It was the Duke. He held out a gun and pointed it towards Usui._

" _How dare you marry my grandson!" he exclaimed._

 _Then everything went slow motion. As he pulled the trigger, Usui slowly pushed me away and the bullet went through his waist. He fell to the floor. The Duke was shot down by Gerald. I ran towards Usui and picked his head and placed him on my lap._

" _Call 911!" I exclaimed._

 _I looked down on Usui with tears running down my face. He clutched his waist._

" _You're going to be alright", I said, "You're not going to die on me."_

 _Usui cupped my cheek with his bloody hand._

" _I hate to have him spoil my wedding", he wheezed._

 _He laughed weakly._

" _Stop talking", I said crying._

 _Usui looked at me._

" _You look so beautiful", he said softly, "I'm glad I'm married to you."_

" _I'm glad I'm married to you", I whispered back, "We will get you fixed up and we'll start a family."_

 _Usui smiled._

" _A family", he said, "That would be great."_

 _I wiped my tears and rested my forehead on his forehead._

" _Don't leave me", I said._

" _I will never leave you", he said, "I'll always be in your heart."_

" _Don't leave me lonely", I whispered._

" _I love you", he said._

 _He patted my head one last time and his head fell down onto the floor. I looked at him slowly and started shaking him._

" _Usui", I said, "Usui!"_

"Usui!" I exclaimed.

I got up quickly and looked around. It was a dream all along. My heart was beating fast and tears ran down my eyes. Usui was holding me tightly. I was in his arms.

"It's alright", he said, "I'm right here."

I grabbed onto Usui tightly and tears flowed down more.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked.

I nodded. He wiped my tears and kissed my head.

"I'm sorry", he said.

After I calmed down, he laid me down on the bed.

"You were shot by saving me", I said, "You died in my arms."

Usui pulled me in his arms.

"Did I?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Don't worry", he said, "I'll make sure that I will always stay alive and by your side until I'm old."

I shoved my head into Usui's chest.

"Ah, Misaki", he said, "You're hurting my chest."

I kept my head there. Usui smiled and patted my head.

"Well, it' can't be helped", he said happily.

I fell asleep that way. I was shaken my Usui.

"It's time to go back", he said.

I nodded. After we said our goodbyes, we walked towards the car and started to go to the Duke's house. I rubbed my hands together in nervousness. Usui looked over and took my hand.

"It's going to be fine", he said, "If there are people attacking us, I'll protect you."

"I also want to protect you too", I said.

Usui smiled.

"I knew you would say that", he said.

We arrived at the Duke's house and I closed my eyes. My hands were shaking badly.

"Don't worry", he said, "Everything will be fine."

Usui took my hand and kissed it. I nodded.

"Let's go in there and prove to him that you are the one for me", Usui said, "Let's show power!"

"Right!" I exclaimed.

I opened the car door and I was ready to face the Duke.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I got sick for a few days and I couldn't write! I'm sorry that it took long to upload! Thank you for your patience! Enjoy!**

 **Misaki's POV:**

I walked inside the house to see Gerald waiting for us.

"He's in the living room", he said.

Usui nodded and took my hand. We walked towards the living room and opened the big doors. The Duke was waiting for us as he was sitting down in the chair. We walked towards him and bowed.

"Sit", he said.

We sat down in a couch near him.

"I want to say that I am sorry for kidnapping your sister", he said, "And for using her as a tool in order for you to marry Tora."

I tightened my fist.

"I'm deeply sorry", he said.

He bowed.

"Are you really sorry for what you've done?" Usui asked coldly.

"I am", the Duke answered.

"Then will you give us your blessing?" Usui asked.

"No", the Duke said.

"Why not?" Usui asked.

"I have no intention of giving my blessing if my grandson marrying a girl that is of lower class", the Duke said.

I got up quickly.

"You have no right to make Usui choose who he marries", I spat out, "It's his life and he shall do what he wants with it. He's a grown man, he should be able to know how to act for himself."

The Duke looked at me wide eyed.

"I want to marry Usui", I said, "I plan to and he wants to marry me. You can't stop it whether you like it or not. You can't stop love."

The Duke stayed silent. Usui stared at the Duke.

"I still will not give my blessing", the Duke said.

Usui got up.

"Then I don't want to inherit your company", Usui said, "Go make Gerald do it."

Usui took my hand and we walked out the door.

"We shall be going back to Japan", Usui said as we paused at the door.

We walked out of the house and back into the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to my foster parents house", he said.

"But you-", I started to say.

"I know", he said, "That was for purpose."

"But my family is there", I said.

"Gerald has his best bodyguards there protecting them", he said, "There's also Shintani."

I nodded. We drove back to Usui's parent's house. When we arrived, they met us at the front.

"How did it go?" Mrs. Usui asked.

"Just as planned", Usui said, "We will be staying here if that is fine by you."

"Of course!" Mrs. Usui exclaimed, "Stay as long as you like!"

I smiled and bowed.

"Thank you", I said.

Mrs. Usui patted my head and we walked inside the house. I plopped onto the bed and sighed. I was going to miss private lessons about diplomats. I grabbed the pillow and groaned. Why did the Duke had to be so picky? Usui sat next to me and poked my stomach. I froze and hit him with the pillow.

"D..d..Don't touch my stomach!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to get married next week", Usui said.

We needed to get married. Of course.

"Isn't that too quick?" I asked.

Usui laid close to me.

"But I want to get married to the girl of my dreams", he whispered, "I'm impatient."

I blushed and pushed him away.

"You can't be patient at all can you?" I asked.

"I can't", Usui said, "I've been waiting for a while and I want you to be mine."

I got up and stared down at him.

"Be patient", I said.

Usui got up and kissed me quickly.

"I'll be patient for you", he whispered.

"That's it!" I exclaimed.

I pushed him off the bed and tossed him a pillow.

"You're sleeping on the floor!" I exclaimed.

I threw the covers over me. I could hear Usui laughing.

"Hai hai", he said.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of birds. I got up slowly stretching before I took a look around. Usui was still on the floor soundly asleep. I looked at his face carefully. He looked as if he was a plastic doll. I touched his face without realizing what I was doing. He caught my hand and opened his eyes.

"Good morning", he said.

"Did you really sleep on the floor?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes", he said, "Ayuzawa, you told me to sleep on the floor, so I did."

"Are you not sore?" I asked.

I felt bad for making him sleep on the floor.

"Not really no", he said.

He got up and stretched. I could hear bones cracking from his back.

"I'm perfectly fine", he said.

Usui got up.

"Let's get some breakfast", he said.

We brushed our teeth and washed our face. Usui was taking a shower when I was changing. He came out with a shirt but with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I came out with a shirt this time", he said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in", Usui said.

The maid came in and took a look at Usui and turned around quickly.

"Um", she started to say, "B..b..breakfast is ready."

"We'll be down there", he said politely.

She bowed and walked out quickly.

"Turn around", he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you want to see me bottomless again?" he asked teasingly.

I blushed and turned around quickly.

"You could've just told me", I said quickly.

I waited for a while until Usui tapped my shoulder. I turned around and Usui was close to me. I froze. He took my hand and guided me towards the dining hall. Mr. and Mrs. Usui was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"They went to work", Usui said, "They usually don't come back until late at night."

I nodded. After we ate our breakfast, Usui took me on a tour around his house. He had some business to do so he left me for a couple of hours on my own. I wandered around the home. I opened a door and found myself in someone's office. I took a step inside. It was a beautiful study. There were many books. I walked towards the desk and saw a picture of Usui's family. There was also a folder that was there. I opened it and saw that there was a picture of me. I was confused. There was a letter next to it. I started to read it.

" _Mr. Usui,_

 _I hope that you realize that your son will be marrying a girl named Misaki Ayuzawa. I inform you that she is not from our class. You must immediately stop them at once. I do not accept them to be together. I beg you to break them apart. On December 25th, Takami will be invited to go to a ball with Miss. Ayuzawa. I want you to send her back to Japan and have Takami go into an arranged marriage. The wedding day will be that day. I hope that you may work together with me on this plan._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Duke_

My hands were shaking in anger. He never knows when to stop huh. He was going to plan with Mr. Usui to break us apart? I put the letter down. Maybe he was right. I'm not from the higher class and the Duke wants me gone. Maybe I'm not the one for Usui. I walked towards the door and opened it. Usui was there waiting for me. I backed up.

"Usui", I started to say.

Usui grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I was wide eyed. Did he know?

"I don't think I'm the one for you", I said softly, "Everyone seems to hate me and disapprove of me just because of my class."

Tears welled up in my eyes. Usui didn't say anything. He just hugged me tightly. We stayed like that for a while. When I calmed down, Usui took me to the kitchen and sat me down. He started to take out some ice cream boxes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I heard girls eat ice cream when they're sad", Usui said.

I looked at the ice cream tubs that were laid in front of me.

"Choose your poison", Usui said smiling.

I picked the cookie dough tub. Usui put everything away and opened it. He handed me a spoon.

"Ladies first", he said.

I took a big scoop and shoved it in my mouth. Usui followed after me. The chefs looked at us weirdly. I started to take another big chunk. Usui took another after me. I eyed him. Was he going to make this competition? I took another scoop and Usui followed. I got annoyed. We finished the tub of ice cream in a matter of seconds. I grabbed my stomach and groaned. I really never liked ice cream as much. Mrs. Usui came in the kitchen and stared at us. Her lips parted and she started laughing.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Having a contest in who can eat the most ice cream", Usui said.

Mrs. Usui tapped on his shoulder.

"You should never do that with a girl!" she exclaimed, "They're always looking out for their diet!"

I smiled nervously.

"Anyways, your father wants to meet you", she said, "Both of you."

We walked to his study. He was waiting for us there. Gerald was there also. We sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Gerald.

"Well, since grandfather wasn't fooled of where you were, he proposed something", he said.

"What?" Usui asked.

Gerald handed out a poster towards Usui.

"This is what grandfather proposes", Gerald said.

I looked at the poster and unrolled it. It said in bold letters, "A fight for Takami Usui." I stared at it for a while.

"What does this mean?" I asked, "That we fight for Usui?"

Gerald nodded.

"Well, not of a fight", he said, "More of a audition."

"And who will be making the challenges?" I asked.

"Usui of course", Gerald said.

I looked over to Usui. He looked away as if he was interested in the ceiling.

"So Usui will make the challenges that fits best for him? I asked.

Gerald nodded.

"You're correct", he said, "But Usui must stay at the Duke's house until the day has come to prevent cheating."

"I see", I said.

I got up and smiled.

"Then what are we waiting here for?" I asked, "Let's get to it!"

Gerald got up.

"I will notify the Duke that you take on the challenge", he said, "I'll send a letter to you in a few days in when it will begin."

"I'll meet you at home by dinner", Usui said.

Gerald nodded. He got up, bowed to Mr. Usui, and left the house. I looked down at the poster.

"I want to do this challenge", I said.

"Are you fighting for me?" Usui asked.

"Yes", I said, "I don't want anyone else to win, plus it'll set a challenge for me too. To see if I am really your type or not."

I tightened my fist.

"I'll get him for sure", I said.

Usui stared at me lovingly. I looked back at him and started to get embarrassed. Mr. Usui started to laugh.

"I...I...It's not that I want to do this challenge. I..I..I mean I would want to do this challenge. H..he p...proposed it, so why not take the challenge?" I stuttered.

Mr. Usui got up and smiled.

"I understand", he said, "I accept either way, but I wish you the best."

I smiled and bowed.

"Thank you", I said.

After Mr. Usui left, I was left alone with Usui. I sat on the couch awkwardly from my last words before. Usui got up and sat near me.

"You alright?" he asked.

I turned around quickly to face him and blinked.

"Y..yes", I said nervously.

Usui got up.

"I want you to win this one", Usui said.

"I know", I said.

"I wish you good luck", he said.

He started to go towards the door.

"Are you leaving now?" I asked.

"Yes", he said.

I looked down.

"I..I see", I said, "See you in a few days then."

Usui grabbed the doorknob, but turned around and walked quickly towards me. He hugged me tightly.

"I wish you the best of luck", Usui said, "Win for me."

He left the room. I felt my heart sink a little. I had to get my hopes up. I had to win this one. I started training for the audition as the day got closer. Mr. and Mrs. Usui helped me with the training. I learned how to cook from Mrs. Usui and I learned about politics with Mr. Usui. The day came and I was ready. The night before the audition, Mrs. Usui was helping me pack my clothes.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes", I said confidently, "I'm sure that I will surpass anyone there."

Mrs. Usui smiled.

"I hope that you win", she said, "I love being around you."

I smiled.

"I won't let you down", I said, "I'll come to this house with Usui."

Mrs. Usui smiled brightly and told me to get some sleep. I laid in bed and stared at the moon. It's been three days since I've seen Usui. I missed him. I wrapped my arms around the pillow and hugged it tightly. I still had the ring that Usui secretly put on me. I looked at it and sighed. I closed my eyes. I needed sleep for tomorrow. I was about to fall asleep when there was a loud ring from my phone. I jumped up in surprise and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

" _Oh sorry", said a familiar voice, "Did I interrupt your sleep?"_

It was Usui.

"What are you calling me for late at night?" I asked.

" _Just wanted to say good luck for tomorrow', Usui said._

"That's it?" I asked.

" _I miss you", he said._

I stayed quiet.

" _Just wanted to say that before tomorrow", he said, "Also, I love you. Sweet dreams my princess."_

The call ended. My ears were still on the phone. I blinked a couple of times. Did Usui say that he missed me? I put my phone down on the night stand and quickly pulled the covers over my head blushing. That idiot! Trying to make me fall in love with him all over again! Wait till I get my hands on him once I win! I closed my eyes energizing myself for the next day.

When I woke up, it was early. I walked down the steps all ready and energized. I ate a good meal and Mrs. Usui helped me get dressed.

"Now you must look presentable when you arrive", Mrs. Usui said.

She got me into a red dress that flowed down to my knees. It was soft and it was beautiful. It had white flower designs that was attached to the bottom of the dress. Mrs. Usui helped me do my make-up.

"Usui told me to make you wear it", she said.

"I see", I said.

Usui actually had a great taste of fashion.

She smiled.

"He's never been like this until he saw you", she said.

I smiled.

"I promise to bring him back home", I said.

Mrs. Usui hugged me tightly.

"I believe in you", she said.

Mr. and Mrs. Usui walked me to the car and saw me off. When I arrived at the Duke's house, there were many cars there. Each had a girl my age walk out of the car. They looked they came from a higher class. I narrowed my eyes at them. They looked easy victims to beat. I was escorted out of the car and up the stairs. There were many cameras and reporters there taking pictures of me as I walked up. I took a deep breath and walked my way up. When I entered, there were about fifty girls there sitting at tables. I took a table and sat with some girls that looked excited.

"I wonder what he has in store for us", said one girl with a mole on her face.

"I'm pretty sure it has to do with something lady like", said another, "I'm sure Usui would love a girl that has ladyship."

I stayed silent and looked at the stage. When it was time to start, a man came on stage.

"Attention ladies", said the announcer, "I am glad to be here today to announce that the audition will be starting. This audition was made especially by Master Usui and he will be the one judging it. If you are eliminated, you are free to stay until the audition is complete. Without further adue, Master Usui!"

Usui came on stage and there were a lot of polite clappings from the girls.

"Thank you for coming today", he said, "I see lovely girls that came all the way here to partake in this audition. I thank you for participating, but I must warn you, these challenges are what you least expect to do. I wish you all good luck and may the best one win."

The announcer came back on stage.

"The first audition is the look audition", the announcer said, "You must all take off your make up and show yourself towards Master Usui. He will then eliminate the people that he desires to eliminate by their looks. Please take this time to take off your makeup."

Every girl started to get worried.

"What kind of audition is this?!" exclaimed one girl.

"I look hideous without my makeup!" exclaimed another.

I took off my make up and waited till the audition started. One by one we stood in line and walked up to Usui. He eliminated most of the girls that were there. I walked up to him and he looked at me and smiled a little.

"Pass", he said.

I walked down the steps and sat in the pass section. The girls who were eliminated were crying.

"For those who have passed, congratulations", said the announcer, "There are twenty ladies left in this audition. The second audition will be cooking. Each one of you are assigned to cook something for Master Usui to eat. He will then decide who will stay and who will leave."

I was confident in my cooking now. Mrs. Usui taught me how to cook his favorite meal, an omelet. There was a big kitchen that was made for us. I was a bit surprised in how they made this so quickly.

"You have one hour to finish this meal", said the announcer, "Begin!"

I quickly walked to the refrigerator and took out some eggs, veggies, and milk. I grabbed a bag of rice and walked over to my station. I started to clean the rice and popped it in the rice cooker. I pressed start on the rice cooker and it started to cook. I then started to wash some veggies. I cleaned each one with care. I started chopping slowly. I looked around and saw some girls were clueless and some girls knew what they were going to do. I shook my head and focused. I chopped all the veggies. I felt eyes staring at me so I looked up and saw Usui staring at me. I looked down and went on with my work. I decided to fix him a drink. I went back to the fridge and got out some fruits. I chopped them up and plopped them in the mixer. I added some milk and ice and sugar. I mixed it up and poured it in a cup. I put it back in the fridge to keep it cool. I then started to cut some apples and have the bunny ears on it. I then laid it perfectly on a small plate. I then got out some peaches and added it to the mix. The fruits were for dessert, of course. A healthy way of ending a meal. When the rice was finished, I scooped out some rice and slapped it on the frying pan. I added some oil, veggies, and some ketchup to the mix. I mixed it all up and got out a plate. I made a round shape and I started to make the omelet. I mixed the eggs quickly and added some milk with it. I poured it in the frying pan and started to cook it. I looked at the time and I had 5 minutes left. I plopped it carefully onto the mixed rice and added a parsley on top. The buzzer buzzed and it was time to present the food to Usui. I put my plate on a platter.

"First contestant, please show your food to Usui", said the announcer.

The first contestant had a butler bring her food to Usui. It was a pretty dish. It had a plate of different types of sandwiches on it. Usui took a bite and smiled.

"It's a very pretty dish indeed", he said, "Not only it's pretty, but it has a great taste too. Pass."

She bowed towards Usui. As the contestants went down the line. Many were eliminated as the food were badly placed or even disgusting to eat. Usui took small bites and then moved on. I was the last one to present my food. I came up directly instead of using a butler and presented the food to him.

"I hope you enjoy it, Master Usui", I said.

I realized what I said and bit my lip. Usui smiled and took a bite from my omelet. His eyes lite up. He ate the whole omelet. I placed the drink and some fruits on the table.

"Dessert", I said.

He smiled and gladly drank and ate all of it. He looked at me proudly.

"Such great food that you have made", he said, "It's simple, but has a great taste to it. You even provided dessert. You took your time in presenting it yourself instead of using a butler. Pass."

I bowed and walked down. I looked up at the Duke and he glared at me. I smiled and walked towards my station quickly.

"Congratulations to those who had passed!" exclaimed the announcer, "There are four of you left and the last one will be a tough one."

"I hope it's something that has to do with dancing or even sewing!" exclaimed one girl.

"We will be doing a marathon", said the announcer.

"A marathon?" questioned one of the girls quietly, "Why it's so unladylike!"

"You will be running around the house doing different challenges while you are at them", said the announcer, "The one who finishes first will be our winner."

We were taken to a room to change. I got changed into the clothes that they have given us. Each girl had a different color. I had white.

"I can't believe he's making us run!" complained one girl.

"If you don't want to do it", said one girl, "Why not just quit?"

"I want to marry Usui!" exclaimed the girl, "I want to win!"

We were escorted outside towards the garden.

"Remember, no going off course", said the announcer, "No cheating of course. Now on your marks!"

I stretched a little and got into position.

"Get set", said the announcer, "GO!"

I started running quickly. I was in the lead and was the first to get to the first station. I had to win at speed with the challenger.

"I won't go easy on you!" exclaimed the challenger, "I'm the number one person who's beaten everyone at speed! Plus you're special. The Duke has especially told me to go hard on you."

"Try me", I said smiling.

"Ready, set go-!" started the challenger.

The second he said go, I started to slam down the right cards on the stack. I finished one card and the challenger was left speechless. He couldn't put down a single card.

"W..w...what?" he exclaimed confused.

"Pass!" said a judge there.

I ran on quickly as the other 3 girls were arriving. The challenges there were easy for me. I had to climb a wall, stack some cards, finish ramen without using both hands, and many more that were easy to do. I quickly ran towards the last challenge. The girls were there somehow. I froze. How did they finish so quickly? They weren't there with me before. I was ahead of them. This was the Duke's plan wasn't it. I tightened my fist and walked over to the girls.

"Had a hard time getting here?" asked one girl laughing.

"How foolish of you", said another.

"Now", said the announcer, "The last challenge is to survive without falling into the pool."

"That's easy", said one girl with blonde hair.

"You must push each other off to win", said the announcer.

The three girls looked at me. I kept looking at the announcer.

"Those who push each other off, will be eliminated', said the announcer.

We got onto the flat surface on the water. The whistle blew the start sign. Usui was there to watch us. No one moved at first, then the girls exchanged looks and went towards me. One girl grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the edge. I grabbed her other arm and pushed her off the edge. She flew screaming and landed in the pool. The other two girls were fighting each other and the girl in the blonde pushed the other girl off. It was against us two. She smiled.

"I will win this and marry Usui", she said, "I've done karate since I was a child!"

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I've done aikido", I said, "You're not the only one with training."

She narrowed her eyes at me and went for me. I ducked under her punch and grabbed her hand. I twisted her around and she fell to the floor. She got up and kicked my legs and I fell on my back. She jammed her elbow in my stomach. I coughed up blood. The bruises were still there and it was going to get bigger. I kicked her out of my way and she landed on her butt. I got up and steadied myself while holding my stomach. I got in stance and waited for her to attack.

"You're weak", she said, "You can't even possibly win against me.", she said, "Maybe before I let you fall into the water, I should beat some sense in you."

She attacked again and I ducked from her punch. I hit her stomach three times and swept her off her feet. She landed on her side and groaned.

"The Duke told me he would give me a lot of money if I beat you", she said, "He said that he would let me do what I wanted with you."

I got angry. I knew the Duke was planning something behind this all. She got up.

"I want to win so that I can get the money", she said as she spit on the floor.

"So you would not even marry Usui?" I asked.

"Oh I would", she said, "But I would use him just to get money."

I glared at her.

"How dare you say that", I said.

She smiled and ran towards me. She grabbed my arms and I pushed against her. She smiled and pushed against me. Water was getting on the platform and everything was slippery. I started sliding towards the edge. She kicked me in the stomach. The same place where she hit me earlier. Instead of tossing me over the edge, she threw me across the platform.

"You think I would finish you off like that easily?" she asked.

I got up slowly.

"Bring it on", I said.

She ran towards me, but I knew her pattern. I ducked and rammed my head against her stomach. I heard a crack in some ribs. She faltered and grabbed her side.

"You idiot!" she screamed.

She went for me and I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down and she had stuck a knife in my side. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Game over", she said.

"MISAKI!" shouted Usui.

I fell into the pool while she took out the knife and pushed me in. Everything started to go slowly. I saw Usui get up and run over towards the pool. The guards had knocked down the blonde girl and her smile disappear. I heard the word disqualified. The Duke got up wide eyed as if he knew that this was not going to plan. I splashed into the water and blacked out. Was it game over for me?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello fellow fanfictioners! Lol thank you for the lovely reviews! :) Enjoy chapter 8! Things are about to get intense...**

 **Usui's POV:**

When I saw the knife go into Misaki, I got up.

"MISAKI!" I yelled.

I started running towards her as she fell into the pool. The girl with blonde hair looked around and saw me. She smiled and laughed hysterically.

"I WON!" she exclaimed, "I WON!"

The guards tackled her down and her smile disappeared.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"You have violated the rules of the game and you have attempted murder on a harmless victim. Therefore you are arrested", said one of the guards.

"No", she said, "I won the game! I was the last person to fall out of the platform! Get off of me! I won the game! I deserve proper treatment!"

Gerald came up to her and smiled. He held her chin and went close to her.

"All you had to do was just push her off, yet you went more extreme than usual", he said dangerously, "I'm sure that the Duke will have time to explain everything and I hope that he will bail you out of jail."

Her smile disappeared and she was taken away. I jumped into the pool and saw towards Misaki. The blood had tainted the pool and was flowing from her wound. I grabbed onto her and pulled her up to surface. I laid her down on the floor and the medical team came for my help. They started to put her on the bed.

"We must transfer her to the hospital", said the doctor.

"No", I exclaimed, "She won't make it! We must do it here."

"But-", started the doctor.

"Give me the medical kit!" I exclaimed, "We don't have time!"

They handed me the kit and I started getting down to business. I had studied this while taking night classes with my tutor. I was glad I took them.

"Keep her alive", I exclaimed.

They started to put her on an IV. They also started to check her pulse. I finished up sewing her wound and I disinfected it and wrapped her side with bandage to keep it intact. Then I heard a long beep from the heart meter machine. I froze and looked at it. Her heart wasn't bleeding. She lost too much blood.

"Master-", said the nurse.

I pushed them aside and started giving CPR. They looked at heart meter to see if her heart beat would come back to normal. I breathed into her.

"Come on Misaki", I said worriedly, "Don't you dare die on me."

Her heart beat was slowing down. I started to do it over and over.

"Master", said the doctor, "She won't make it."

The sound of the long beep had drilled through my ears. I barely heard what the others said. I kept going. I didn't want to stop.

"Master, she's gone!" exclaimed a nurse, "She won't make it."

"Yes she will!" I exclaimed, "Give me the electric shock!"

They handed me the two shockers and I placed them on Misaki's chests.

"Ready?" I asked.

They nodded.

"CLEAR!" I exclaimed.

There was a shock that went through Misaki's body and her body shook. Still there was no beating. I started to panic. Was she really not going to live?

"Raise up the volts!" I exclaimed.

"Hai!" exclaimed the doctor.

They raised it up and gave me a signal.

"CLEAR!" I exclaimed again.

Misaki's body shook. There were still no movements and no beating of the heart. I looked at her and tears started welling up my eyes. I started doing CPR again.

"You're not dying on me Misaki", I said in a low shaky voice, "Please start beating."

There were still no beating sounds. The doctors put a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to stop", they said, "She won't make it."

I pushed them away.

"No, she will live!" I exclaimed, "I will keep trying until she comes alive!"

I kept on going and going. Thirty minutes had passed and I gave her one last breath and I stopped. She was gone. Tears went down my cheeks and onto her face. I cupped her face and touched my forehead with hers. The doctor touched my shoulder.

"I'm sorry", he said.

My heart broke in two. Such pain came from my insides, I just wanted to tear myself apart. Suddenly beeping noises that came from the machine. I looked at the heart meter machine quickly.. My heart felt a feeling of relief and I slumped down next to her in sweat and tears. She coughed up water and started gulping for air. The medic team had placed a breathing mask over her so she could breathe.

"H...h...her heartbeat is normal again! What a miracle! " said the doctor, "Let's move her inside the house!"

They took Misaki away and I was going to stand up.

"Master, it's best for you to stay here as we check on her wound and make sure that it isn't infected", said the doctor, "And treat her so that she may be able to be comfortable and fall asleep."

"Please take good care of my fiancee", I said.

The doctor nodded. They ran off with Misaki towards the house. The Duke was taken away by the police and Gerald walked up to me.

"You alright?" he asked.

I looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm fine now", I said.

He held out a hand and I took it.

"We will have to discuss the winner later", Gerald said.

"But-", I started to say.

"Misaki fell into the water first before Cindy", he said, "I know that she had used violence, but she was the last one standing on the platform."

I nodded and looked away.

"Grandpa is done for good", he said, "He will be arrested in the house for a few months before he can go outside again."

"I see", I said, "Thank you."

"You should get changed", Gerald said, "It's getting cold."

I nodded. I walked in the house and took a shower. I got into some warm clothes and walked over to Misaki's room. I opened the door and saw her laying there sleeping. My foster mother was in the room.

"How is she doing?" I asked.

"She fell asleep a few minutes ago", she said, "She's doing great."

"Her injuries?" I asked.

"The doctor said that she wouldn't be moving for a week until she heals up", she said, "Her wound has to heal."

I nodded. My mom came up to me and hugged me.

"She'll be fine", she said, "I know she will. She's a strong girl."

She left me with Misaki. Silence fell over the room. I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. I cupped her face with my hand carefully. Her face wasn't bruised thankfully. I lifted her shirt slowly and saw the big bruise on her stomach along with other bruises that were fading from Tora. I gripped my hand tightly and looked away. I put her shirt down and tucked her under the blankets.

"You did great", I whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't stop it before anyone else could. You are now my fiancee. I won't have anyone else but you. Plus you're the first girl that I've ever cried in front of."

I sat next to her holding her hand. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 **Misaki's POV:**

I woke up and looked around slowly. My body felt weak and sore. I felt someone hold my hand. I looked down and saw Usui there. I stared at him for a few minutes. I slowly moved my hand to touch his hair. It was soft. I blinked. Was I dreaming? Was I dead? Usui got up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. It was hard for me to speak. Usui took my hand and kissed lightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you on time", he said sadly.

I squeezed his hand lightly and shook my head. Usui kissed my forehead.

"Sleep", he said, "You need to heal."

I held on to his hand tightly.

"Don't worry", he said, "I'll be right here."

I fell back asleep again. When I woke up again, it was already night. Usui was sleeping soundly next to me. He didn't have any blankets. I pulled on his hair a bit and he looked up.

"You're awake", he said sleepily, "Do you want water?"

I nodded. He helped me sit up and gave me some water. I drank it and it nourished my throat. Usui set the glass down on the night stand and put his head on the bed staring at me. I patted the room next to me. It was a pretty big bed and I wanted to share it with him.

"Do you want me to sleep next to you?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. Usui smiled.

"This is different", Usui said.

I looked away blushing. Usui carefully slid himself into bed next to me. I snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled at his warmth. I felt safe in his arms.

"You'll be ok", he said, "I'm here."

"I was scared", I said croaking.

There was a pause of silence.

"You were?" Usui asked.

"I was scared that I was going to die", I said, "And lose you."

Usui stroked my hair.

"I'm here now", he said, "I will protect you no matter what."

Tears fell down from my eyes to Usui's hoodie. There were black tear stains that were marked on his gray hoodie.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

I nodded. Usui pulled the covers over me and gently wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm. He nuzzled his chin on top of mine.

"It's already the beginning of autumn", Usui said, "It's best for you not to get sick."

"I'm a strong girl", I said, "I'm sure I won't get sick."

Usui smirked.

"Remember that one day where you were sick and-", he started to say.

"Don't remind me of that", I said, "Just don't."

"Well, that was the day after I saw that you were a maid", he whispered, "And I wanted it to by my little secret."

I blinked and my heart started to beat quickly. Why did he have to remind me of that day when I was out of power.

"There was also one day where you got hypnotized and started acting drunk", Usui continued, "I'm sure I still have-."

I covered Usui's mouth with my hands.

"N..No!" I exclaimed, "Forget about that!"

"I can feel you getting hot", he said.

"I..I know", I said.

"Does that mean something?" he asked.

"N..No!" I stuttered.

Usui smiled.

"Hai hai", he said.

I fell asleep in his warm arms that night. My heart was overfilled with joy. When I woke up the next morning, Usui gently shook me.

"Ayuzawa", he said, "You need to get up."

I looked at him.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's five at noon", he said.

I got up quickly.

"I slept for that long?" I exclaimed.

Pain shot through my stomach and I groaned.

"Be gentle with yourself", Usui said, "You're still healing."

Usui helped me get into a wheelchair and cleaned me up. He wheeled me towards the main living room and stopped me in front of a door.

"Ayuzawa", Usui said, "I want you to know that we will be deciding who the winner is. I want you to know that majority rule is towards you."

I nodded.

"I want you to stay quiet and not say a word until you are asked to speak", Usui said.

"Alright", I said.

Usui opened the door and wheeled me in. A gust of wind hit my face as dozens of faces turned towards me as we entered.

"I welcome you, the second contestant of the audition", Gerald announced, "Misaki Ayuzawa."

I bowed slowly bearing the pain as I bowed.

"We will be discussing who the winner of the audition is", said Gerald, "As you can see, Cindy was the last person on the platform, but she had attempted murder at the scene which is unacceptable."

I looked over towards Cindy, who was there handcuffed in a chair. She looked over to me and glared.

"I suppose that this violence is unnecessary and she must be eliminated for showing violence towards Ms. Ayuzawa", Gerald said.

"But she did win the game of being the last person standing on the platform", said the Duke.

"And I heard that it was you plan to hurt her as she pleased", Gerald said, "Cindy said it from her mouth when we were interrogating her."

The Duke looked over at Cindy.

"Cindy please share some words", Gerald said.

Cindy got up slowly from her chair.

"As you can see, I have won the game. I was the last person to stand on the platform", she said, "I know I had hurt Miss. Ayuzawa, but it wasn't my intention to. Sure I got carried away, but it was the Duke's plan of not limiting me of how much I could do to win."

Everyone started talking. Gerald held up his hand to quiet the crowd.

"We shall hear from Takumi and hear his say", Gerald said, "Miss. Ayuzawa cannot speak due to the fact that she is in great pain and is still recovering from yesterday's accident."

Usui stood up and looked around.

"I consider that this was a threat to Ayuzawa and showing unfairness towards Misaki during the marathon was all part of the Duke's plan. I believe that I have decided on the winner", Usui said, "I don't want a murderer for my wife and plans to use me just for my money instead of loving me for who I am. I want to be able to have a wife that will show me love and care for me. I want a wife that will be hardworking. I choose Misaki Ayuzawa to be my wife."

Usui turned over to me and kneeled in front of me. He held out a hand.

"Miss. Ayuzawa", Usui said, "Will you take my hand and marry me?"

I looked at Cindy, who glared at me. I looked around at all the faces around me. I took Usui's hand without hesitation and nodded.

"I accept your proposal", I said.

Usui smiled.

"As you can see", he said, "The winner has been selected. Misaki Ayuzawa will become my wife and that is that."

Everyone started clapping and cheering for us. Photos were taken from every angle. Usui wheeled me out and walked me towards my room. He lifted me and set me down on my bed.

'It's over", he said, "Finally."

"Do you really think this is over?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet", Usui said, "I have this feeling that he might try and continue on without stopping."

"I have that feeling too", I said.

"But he won't be able to leave this house for quite some time after what he has done", Usui said.

"So that means I'm good?" I asked.

"For now yes", he said.

I smiled.

"Great", I said.

I started to get a bit sleepy. I closed my eyes slowly and fell asleep. When I woke up again, it was night. Usui was nowhere to be seen. The room felt really cold. Somehow the balcony door was open. I got up slowly and got out of bed. When my feet touched the floor, shocks of coldness spread throughout my body. I was wearing Usui's hoodie. He somehow managed to put it on me. I shivered slightly and walked over to close the door. I saw Usui out in the cold leaning on the balcony looking up at the moon.

"Usui", I whispered.

Usui quickly turned around and saw me.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked quickly.

"The balcony door was open so I wanted to close it", I said.

"Sorry", he said, "You must be cold."

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"No", he said, "I brought another jacket to keep me warm."

Usui picked me up and carried me to bed.

"You need to sleep and get plenty of rest", he said.

I looked at him as he gently put me back on the bed.

"Sleep alright?" he asked.

He tucked the covers over me and got up. I wanted him to be with me longer. I didn't want him to go. He was about to walk away, but I reached out and grabbed his sleeve. I was stretching out of my bed and I was falling to the floor. Usui caught me before I landed on the floor.

"Baka", he said, "Stay in bed."

He put me back in bed and sat next to me.

"Do you not want me to leave?" he asked.

"Stay with me", I said, "I don't want to be here all alone."

Usui chuckled softly.

"Hai hai", he said, "If that's what the princess wants."

He laid next to me and brought me closer to him. I grabbed onto Usui's jacket to make sure that he wouldn't leave.

"How possessive of you", he said teasingly.

"I j..j..just don't want to be alone", I said.

Usui kissed my head softly.

"I heard, I heard", he whispered.

He held my hand out and took off the ring that was on my finger.

"You won't need this", he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I got you a better one", he said happily.

He slipped a gold ring on my finger. It had a small diamond in the middle of a gold ring. It shined brightly under the moonlight.

"Usui", I started to say.

"I bought this one because I want to give you a ring that was from me, not passed down from family", he said.

"But the other ring was just fine", I said.

"Not to me", Usui said, "No complaints."

I viewed the ring and smiled.

"It's beautiful", I said, "Thank you."

"I want a kiss for a thank you instead", Usui said.

I looked up at him annoyed.

"No kiss", I said.

I butted my head against his chest and closed my eyes. Usui was still and relaxed a few minutes later.

"Good night Mrs. Usui", Usui said.

"Night", I said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Misaki's POV:**

My eyes snapped open when I heard scratching sounds coming from the door. My heart started to pound fast. Usui was alert and right by my side watching the door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There are spies in this house", he said, "There's one right outside trying to pick the lock."

I got up annoyed.

"Well, I'm sure he will be surprised once they see us here", I mumbled annoyed.

I got out of bed and walked to the door slowly. Usui grabbed my hand quickly.

"They might be armed", he said.

"Then give me a gun", I said.

"I'm protecting you", Usui said, "There's no need for a-"

"Give me the gun", I said sternly.

Usui put the gun in my hands. I pressed my body against the wall. The door made a click and slowly opened. Heads popped out of the door and met eyes with me. I glared at them and smirked.

"Hey", I said, "What you up to?"

They jumped into action. I jumped back when one of the spies took a swipe at my stomach. I was still sore, but I had some strength in me. Usui was busy with the other spy. I looked at my opponent. He looked pretty buff and he was pretty slow and reacting to things. I grabbed a vase and threw it at him. The vase shattered when it hit him and pierced his skin. The spy jumped back trying to process what happened, but I kicked him down with the handle of my gun. He fell to the floor unconscious. The other spy was unconscious too.

"You broke a vase", Usui said, "That one was expensive."

"You can replace it later!" I exclaimed.

"What are we going to do with the bodies now?" Usui asked.

"Rope", I said.

I got down on my knees and started to tie them up, but pain seared through my stomach. I was falling to the floor, but Usui stopped me from my head touching the floor.

"You pushed your limits", Usui whispered.

He set me down on the bed and finished tying up the other spies.

"What do we do when they wake up?" Usui asked.

"We interrogate them", I said.

"What if they aren't cooperating", Usui said.

"Then we knock them dead", I replied.

"Wow", he said, "Scary Ayuzawa."

"Shut-!" I started to exclaim.

As I got up to hit him, searing pain went through my body and I fell back down on the bed breathing hard. Usui looked at me with concern.

"I feel a bit light headed", I said.

Usui walked towards the mini fridge and took out a cold bottled water. He handed it to me and I started chugging the whole bottle. I wiped my lips with my sleeves and handed the empty bottle to Usui.

"Still feel lightheaded?" he asked.

I nodded. Usui quickly laid me down and started to lift my shirt. I started to pull it down.

"What are you-", I started to say.

"Your stitches are open", Usui said, "I need to sew it back again."

I looked down at my stomach and the color red started to stain my shirt. Usui got out a emergency kit from the bathroom and started to put on gloves. He got a needle and filled it up with numbing, but I stopped him.

"Sew it up hurry", I said.

"I need to numb it-", he started to say.

"Just sew it!" I exclaimed.

Usui looked at me with worry and put the syringe down. He got out a needle and string and started to sew up my wound. I felt small pain from that area and I started sweating.

"You're sweating", he said.

"Just do it", I said gritting my teeth.

He finished and cleaned it up. He wrapped it up again with bandage.

"There we go", he said.

"Thanks", I said breathing heavily.

He gave me some antibiotics that was prescribed to me. I laid in bed breathing heavily. The men started to get roused up. Usui looked over them and walked over to them.

"I see you're awake", he said.

"Let me go!" one exclaimed.

"Until I have some answers cleared", Usui said sternly.

"Says who?" asked the other.

They got up and started running towards the door, but I aimed the gun at them and shot a bullet that hit the door.

"Ne you missed", Usui said.

"Don't tease me", I said.

"Hai hai", he said.

"Step away from the door if you value your life", I threatened, "I got two more bullets in here and I'm not afraid to use them."

They backed away from the door and walked back towards their original spot and kneeled.

"Well, that was easy", Usui said.

"It's all words", I said, "Power of words is meant everything."

"What are you doing here?" Usui asked.

"We were here to spy on Misaki", said one man.

Usui knelt before them and looked in their eyes.

"Were you sent by Tora?" he asked.

The man gulped and started sweating.

"I'm not telling you", he said.

"Then shall I let Misaki continue?" he asked.

I pointed my gun towards the man and he started to cry.

"Please", he exclaimed, "Forgive me!"

"Then tell us", Usui said.

"Yes", he said, "I w..w..w...was sent by Tora."

Tora, this idiot! I held my head and started laughing.

Guards came in the room.

"Are you alright?" they asked.

"Take these criminals to the police station", I said.

They looked at the spies on the floor. They grabbed them and dragged them out of the room. Tora was an idiot for sending them.

"How do we deal with Tora?" Usui asked.

"We'll just have to lure him in then capture him", I said.

"Like a spider getting its prey", Usui said thoughtfully.

When the the sun came up, I walked straight to Gerald's room. I knocked and opened it. Gerald was there shirtless with Cedric, his body guard. I shrieked and slammed the door.

"Misaki", Gerald said, "What are you doing here?"

"I...I..I came to ask you something", I said.

Gerald opened the door and dragged me in. He was still half naked.

"P..put some clothes on!" I exclaimed.

Cedric brought a blanket and separated us from seeing each other.

"Ceddy what are you doing?" Gerald asked.

"Well, I don't think it's proper for a lady to see your body", he said giving me a look.

"I see", Gerald said, "Then give me a second Misaki. Let me get dressed."

I turned around and fanned my face with my hand. Why do I always come in at the wrong time when people are changing?

Gerald came from behind the sheet all dressed nicely.

"What brings you here?" Gerald asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could track Tora down", I said.

Gerald motioned me to sit down.

"The spies", Gerald said, "They broke in last night."

"They were from Tora", I said.

Gerald smirked.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I want you to see if you can lure him in", I said, "He's part of this mess too. He's running out here somewhere and he needs to be brought to justice."

Gerald leaned back into the arm chair and crossed his legs.

"Well, I'll see what I can do", he said.

I got up and bowed.

"Thank you", I said.

Gerald smiled and nodded. I walked out of the room and saw the Duke walking towards me. I started walking past him. He grabbed my arm and brought me close.

"I have a trump card up my sleeve", he said, "I won't be stopped until your wedding with Takumi is broken."

The guards took his arms and pried him off me. They walked inside Gerald's room and the door slammed shut. I looked at my arm, which was turning red from his grip, and rubbed it. I kept walking on down the hall.

"Are you alright?" a voice called out.

I jumped and looked around. Usui was leaning against a wall.

"Usui!" I exclaimed, "You scared me."

Usui got off the wall and walked over to me.

"I'm fine", I said.

"Good", Usui said, "I found his location."

"Already?" I asked.

Usui nodded.

"He's hiding in a place called The Pub", Usui said, "He was last seen by Cedric. While he was getting some wine."

"What are we waiting for?" I asked.

"We're going to do it by ourselves?" Usui asked surprised.

"Obviously!" I exclaimed, "You never know he may be leaving right know to a different country! We have to get him quickly!"

Usui smiled.

"Then let's go get him", he said.

"We need back up", I said.

"I'll have Gerald assign the best assassins that we have in this household", Usui said.

"Good", I said, "We need to cover all the escape corners or holes that he might go into."

"Got that done with patching up the holes with cement", Usui said.

I looked at him annoyed.

"Anyways, I said, "We need to be careful so that he won't escape from any escape routes."

Usui brought a map when we entered a room. We sat down in the couches and viewed the map carefully.

"I think we should enter from the top and then go down from there", Usui said.

"The front door is too risky", I said.

He nodded.

"Alright", I said, "So we go down from the top and try to find him in every room."

"There's 5 floors", Usui said, "I can take the first three."

"Alright", I said, "I'll take the bottom two."

"Alright", Usui said, "I'll make sure that Gerald and his minions know about this."

Usui got up and left the room. I leaned back on the couch and took a deep breath. I knew that it would be tough, but I had to capture him or else my marriage with Usui wouldn't be able to work out as well. When night began to fall, Usui and I gathered the assassins and flew towards the area. We dropped Usui off at the top and I went down towards the bottom.

"Make sure that Misaki is safe", Usui said to the assassins.

"Hai", they said.

"Since when did you use my first name?" I asked him blushing.

"Well, since today", Usui said, "I want you to call my name when we're all through with this."

I blushed and looked away.

"J….just don't die", I said.

Usui smirked.

"Hai hai", he said.

He jumped off the plane with some men and walked into the building. The rest of the men and I flew downwards to a different building and walked towards the building that Tora was in.

"Alright", I said to the men, "Make sure that no one dies and when you see Tora, try not to kill him."

"Hai", they said.

They were pretty obedient. We sneaked up to the front entrance. There were guards there. The assassins brought out a big looking straw and blew it towards the guard. The guard grabbed his neck and fell to the floor. We entered the building carefully. It was pretty dirty and abandoned looking. There were broken furniture and rocks all over the floor. We started to go up the stairs and checked each floor. When I came up to the third floor, I heard loud voices. Was it Usui. I opened the door slightly and saw that there was Tora and Usui. Usui was fighting Tora as the assassins were trying to knock out his guards.

"HEY!" exclaimed a booming voice from above.

I looked up and saw that there were more guards coming down the stairs.

"Enter the door and make sure that everyone is knocked out", I said, "NOT DEAD."

They nodded and we entered the third floor door. I ran towards Usui and Tora, but there was a guard that came in my way. I ducked from the punch and hit him right in the groin. He winced and fell to the floor. I ran towards Tora and kicked his back sending him to the floor. He tried to get up, but Usui had pinned him down.

"Surrender", Usui said.

"Never!" exclaimed Tora.

He pushed off Usui's leg and got back up. He took out a gun and pointed it at me as I drew near. He grabbed my arm and wrapped me around to where I couldn't get out. He pointed the gun to my head.

"STOP!" he exclaimed, "Whoever makes one movement, she'll be dead!"

Everyone paused and looked at Tora. Usui looked pretty calm and put his hands in his pockets.

"Do it", Usui said.

Tora looked at Usui confused.

"You sure you want to say that?" Tora said nervously.

"You like her too don't you", Usui said, "So there's no way that you would kill her."

Tora shook a little. Then he pressed the trigger and I closed my eyes. I didn't feel anything. It was a blank shot. Tora looked surprised and looked at his gun. There were bullets, but nothing came out. Usui took out the bullets for the gun.

"Looking for this?" Usui asked.

"Y..y….you!" Tora started to say.

The fight continued and I ran to Tora and slammed my heels to his stomach. He had a wheezing noise and fell to the floor. Everyone stopped as they had saw that their leader was on the floor.

"Those who don't want to get arrested, you can leave now", Usui said.

Most of the people fled from the building. The assassins tied up Tora and we walked up the stairs to the top of the building.

"Let go of me!" Tora exclaimed, "GET ME MY LAWYER!"

Usui took my hand and we walked towards the plane. It was already morning as the sun was climbing up.

"Do you think you guys can wait a bit", said one of the assassins, "We have a full plane."

"That's fine", Usui said.

"Another one is coming this way", he said.

"Thank you for your help", I said.

He bowed and got into the plane and took off. I turned to Usui and saw him look at the sun. His eyes glowed.

"Can we finally get married in peace?" I asked.

Usui nodded.

"Of course", he said.

"But", I started to say, "I have a condition."

"What's your condition?" he asked.

"I want to be able to become a diplomat first", I said, "Then I'll promise to marry you."

"Misaki", he said, "You don't have to-"

"I want to achieve my dream and I want to be able to work for my own sake", I said, "I want to be able to show my talents and put it into work."

Usui brought me close.

"I'll make a deal with you only if you call me by my first name and kiss me", Usui said.

"Since when did the kiss come into the deal?" I protested.

"Since you said that you had conditions", Usui said.

I looked at Usui and sighed. I looked around so that no one would see us and stood on the tip of my toes to kiss him lightly. Usui grabbed my waist and pulled me into a deep kiss. I freaked out and started to push him away, but he brought me closer.

"Usui" I exclaimed.

He let me go and smiled.

"You mean Takumi?" he said.

I looked blushed and looked down.

"T,,,takumi", I said softly.

"Louder", he said leaning down towards me.

"T….Takumi", I said a bit louder.

"Great", he said smiling.

He kissed me after I said his name.

"I love you", he said.

"I….hate you", I said blushing.

"You're so sly Misaki", he said.

"Baka Takumi", I muttered under my breath.

 **10 years later…..**

I ran from the airport towards a car that was waiting for me. Gerald was there to pick me up. I was receiving calls in and out of the plane. Ever since I started to become a diplomat, my life has been a bit tough on me. It was fun and easy, but very stressful. Sure I had to be apart from Usui for a couple of years, but he ended up following me wherever I went, but this year he had to stay in London. The Duke and Tora was free after they had paid the price of their crimes. Usui is now taking care of the Duke since he's getting old. Gerald had stopped his smoking habits and have gotten healthier.

"Nice to meet you again", Gerald said.

I nodded.

"Shall we get going?" I asked.

We drove towards the house and walked towards the house. I couldn't see Usui until the wedding started. I was sent to a room where all my friends from high school were there to help me get dressed. I slipped into a white slim dress. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Sakura started to do my makeup.

"You look very beautiful", she said.

"Thank you", I said.

I touched her stomach.

"How's the baby?" I asked.

She smiled happily.

"It's going to be a baby boy!" she exclaimed.

I smiled. Her husband was performing in Germany and couldn't make it to my wedding.

"Well if you need any help, feel free to contact me", I said.

"Hai", she said smiling.

After my hair and makeup was done, we walked towards the car and to a church. There I stood near the entrance of the door and waited until it was my turn to walk down the aisle.

"Ahem', said a voice.

I turned and saw my dad there.

"D..dad?" I asked, "What are you…"

"Your mother and I made up", he said, "I started a company and paid off all the debts that I left with you guys. I am extremely sorry for what I have done."

I stared at him for a while.

"I didn't want to miss my daughter's wedding", he said.

I looked down and smiled.

"It's alright", I said, "Mom told me about it earlier. I forgive you."

I hugged my dad. I heard the music start. My dad held out his arm and I took him. We walked down the aisle and there were eyes staring at me. I saw Suzuna and Shintani waving at me. They got married before we did. I was happy that Suzuna was able to find a good boy like him. I kept looking at the floor, but black shiny shoes caught my attention. I looked up and saw Usui there waiting for me. He held out a hand as I got closer to him. My dad passed me onto Usui and we walked up the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to unify these couples", started the pastor.

"You look beautiful today", Usui whispered.

"Thank you", I whispered back.

I looked at Usui's pulled back hair. He looked as if he aged a bit, but into a more handsome figure. I couldn't stop staring at him. It was finally the time where I would be able to marry Usui. After all the hard times I had to go through, it all paid off.

"Do you Misaki Ayuzawa take this man to be your husband?" asked the pastor.

"I do", I said.

"And do you Takumi Usui take this woman to be your wife?" he asked.

"I do", Usui replied.

"Please take the rings and put it on each others' fingers", said the pastor.

We slipped the ring onto each other.

"I know pronounce you man and wife", said the pastor, "You may kiss the bride."

Usui wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me close to kiss me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him first. Usui was surprised, but let it happen. He picked me up and twirled me around. After the wedding was over, we drove away in a sports car to our honeymoon.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed the people from behind as we drove off.

"Well, Mrs. Usui", said Usui, "How do you feel now that you're mine?"

I looked at him,

"Well, I feel great", I said, "Where are we going?"

"Not telling you", Usui said.

"Ehh!?" I exclaimed, "You're just keeping it a secret from me?"

"Yes", Usui said smirking, "I want to surprise you."

"Baka Usui!" I exclaimed.

"Since you're an Usui, you're a baka Usui too", Usui said smiling.

I thought about it for a second.

"That's true", I said.

"Since you're my wife, I can be able to show you all my love tonight", Usui said teasingly .

"...AS IF!" I exclaimed.

"I love you", Usui said.

I stayed silent as we drove into the night.

"I love you too, Takumi", I said softly.

 **The End**

 **A/N: AHH! Sorry for a really late update! I got too busy to write! But since this is the last chapter, I hope you guys have enjoyed this fanfic. I could've written a better ending...Sorry! I thank all of you for reviewing and reading this fanfic. I thank you for your support! I love you all! I hope you enjoyed this** fanfic!


End file.
